


This Time

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drama, Future, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-16
Updated: 2004-12-17
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Itâ€™s been four years since Brian and Justin said their last goodbye; or so they thought. What happens when the two ex lovers run into each other once again? Have they moved on, or can they really give it another shot?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Author's Note: The title of this story is based on the song "Time" by Chantal Kreviazuk

* * *

Justin took a sip of the half-empty can of beer he held in his hand, looking over at his current boyfriend, Chase. “They accepted my art. They want to show it in a few galleries up north. I want you to come with me.”

Chase grinned, pushing some of his thick brunette locks out of his eyes, “I’m so happy for you, Justin! Of course I'll come! Why would I give up a chance to see my baby’s work shown in famous galleries?” He walked over to Justin giving the man a hug and a peck on the cheek. “So where up north are they going to show your art?”

“Well I think two galleries up in NYC, and unfortunately,” Justin took another swig of the can of beer in his hand. “One in Pittsburgh. I mean it’ll be great to see my mom and Daphne again. But so many things I just would rather **not** think about has happened there.”

“Yeah, I know.” Chase responded, pulling the blonde into his lap. “But if any big bad memories come to haunt you, I’ll be there to protect you.”

“I know.” Justin forced a smile, trying not to think about Pittsburgh and **who** he could run into there.

It had been four years since he had set foot in Pittsburgh. After a rather messy breakup with Brian, he’d rather not even think about the city. He had loved Brian with all of his heart, and the auburn haired man had not so much as given it a thought, pushing Justin away like he had so many times in the past. Only this time was different. They had gotten into a huge argument over Justin not spending time with him anymore, only focusing on his movie deal with Brett Keller. Brian complained about how Justin was never in the mood to be with him anymore and how he only rattled on about how he was going to become famous for “Rage”. 

Yet, Justin had made a huge mistake himself, he had slept with Brett, and been caught by Brian. Usually Brian wouldn’t care, think of it as another trick. But, Justin knew this man, and this was the reason Brian was jealous, even if he wouldn’t admit it aloud. And, that was the end of Brian and Justin. Even after all of that, they never did get good publicity for their comic-turned-movie, and Brett let Michael and him go. They did make their share of money though, enough to support them for a lifetime. But, Justin still liked to rely on his art.

The only problem was, his art was to show right around the street where Brian lived, or used to live, Justin had no idea where the man was at this point in time. But, hopefully in the week he was going to be in Pittsburgh, he wouldn’t have any trouble to deal with. Pittsburgh is big enough, right? Just because he was going there didn’t mean he would be running into old demons, or flames.

* * *

“I can’t believe how many pieces you sold in New York.” Chase set his bag down in the suite they were staying in in Pittsburgh. “I swear, we’re going to be even more well off than we already are.” Chase smiled.

“Yeah.” Was all Justin said as he sat down, digging through his bag and pulling out a novel he was currently in the middle of. Anything to get his mind off of where he was. Right now, he just wished he was back home in good ol’ Florida. 

“Look you’re not going to run into him.” Chase walked over to Justin. “Plus, you shouldn’t be fretting anyway, you have me now.” Chase kissed the top of Justin’s head. 

Chase was the first friend Justin had made once he had moved to Tampa. He had been the one Justin had confided in about what happened with Brian, so Chase new the whole story. If it was another boyfriend, Justin probably would have tried to hide his worries and probably would had not even mentioned Brian, but unfortunately Chase knew everything. 

Justin looked up at Chase, “What? I’m not fretting.” He lied, getting up from the seat he was in, reaching in his pocket for his cell. “I’m going to call my mom and Daph. I should probably catch up with then.” He was purposely avoiding talking about Brian right now. He really didn’t need to be reminded.

Chase sighed, “Okay. How about after you see your mother and Daphne we go clubbing?”

Not wanting to look like he was worried about running into Brian, Justin nodded. Maybe he would bring Chase to someplace besides “Woody’s” or “Babylon” where Brian, the gang, and him had hung out all the time. Then he was definitely less likely to run into Brian, he hoped.

* * *

“Ooh, I’ve heard about this place.” Chase pointed to “Babylon”. He looked eager about going inside.

“Um… let’s not.” Justin stated, pointing to “Boy Toy” across the street. “How about there?”

“Come on, Justin. Just don’t worry about running into him. If you do we could always just walk away, plus I’m here with you.” Chase was starting to sound annoyed at Justin’s irrational fear.

“Who said I’m worrying?” Justin replied.

“Then why not come inside?” 

Justin relented. What else could he do?

As soon as he stepped into the club, a sea of memories hit him. One’s he wished would just… disappear. Unlikely. Thankfully though, he didn’t see any of the gang nearby. 

The familiar thump-thump of the music seemed to have Chase already bouncing. He grabbed Justin’s hand and led him to the bar.

“Two double shots of Jim Beam.” Chase shouted to the bartender. They were immediately on the counter and he grabbed one and handed it to Justin. Justin swallowed it quickly, relishing the burning feeling of the alcohol sliding down his throat. Maybe this would help sooth his nerves some.

Chase grabbed his hand, leading him to the dance floor. “We have nothing like this in Tampa!” He shouted over the music excitedly.

“Well we do have clubs.” Justin pointed out.

“Well I know that, but this,” Chase looked around. “This is great!” 

Justin couldn’t help but smile as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and got lost in the familiar beat of techno music radiating throughout the club.

* * *

Author's Note 2: 

Here is the lyrics to the song I got the title of the story from:

Time   
by Chantal Kreviazuk 

Time, where did you go?   
Why did you leave me here alone?  
Wait, don't go so fast  
I'm missing the moments as they pass

Now I've looked in the mirror and the worlds getting clearer  
So wait for me this time 

I'm down,  
I'm down on my knees   
I'm begging for all your sympathy  
But you, (I'm just an illusion) you don't seem to care (I wish that I could)  
You humble people everywhere (I don't mean to hurt you)

Now I've looked in the mirror and the world's getting clearer  
I'll take what you give me  
Please know that I'm learning  
So wait for me this time

I should've know better  
And I shouldn't have wasted those days  
And afternoons and mornings  
I threw them all away

Now  
This is my time  
And I'm going to make this moment mine  
(I shouldn't have wasted those days)

I'll take what you give me  
Please know that I'm learning  
I've looked in the mirror  
My world's getting clearer  
So wait for me this time

This time, this time, this time

Ohhh, this time  
This time  
This time


	2. This Time

* * *

“Justin?”

“Shit,” He cursed under his breath, hearing the all-too familiar voice of Emmett. He really did love Emmett. Emmett was always kind to him. But, if Emmett was here, that meant the whole gang was probably close by.

“Emmett.” Justin forced a smile as he turned around, letting the taller man pull him into a hug, planting a kiss on his cheek. 

“Wow baby, you look so much older, you’ve grown up so much! So what are you doing here in Pitiful Pittsburgh?” Emmett asked.

“Art show.” Justin replied.

“Ooh!” Emmett clapped his hands. “Where?”

This was definitely not going as Justin had planned. 

“The Casserman Gallery.” Justin said, hoping Emmett had no clue where that was.

“Ooh, I held a party there once!” Emmett said, cheerfully.

So much for that idea.

“So when is this show being held?”

“Tuesday.” Justin said, looking around to make sure he didn’t catch sight of a certain auburn haired man.

“So whose this?” Emmett said, noticing Chase who was now standing beside Justin.

“Um, Chase this is Emmett. Emmett, Chase.” 

The too shook hands, Emmett smiling in his usual flirty way. He leaned down next to Justin’s ear, “He’s cute. Definitely a keeper.”

Justin smiled. Maybe it wasn’t so bad running into Emmett after all. 

“Why don’t you two head over to Woody’s with me? I’m supposed to meet Ted there.” Emmett spoke, grabbing Justin by the arm.

“Well I don’t know…”

“Honey, trust me, you won’t run into Brian. He spends all of his nights in the backroom here.” 

He hated that Emmett knew exactly what he was thinking, but smiled and nodded anyway, grabbing Chase by the hand as the three headed out of Babylon and towards another place full of many memories, some of which Justin didn’t want to remember.

“Emmett, can I ask you something?” 

“Sure.” Emmett replied, looking over at Justin questioningly.

“Don’t tell Brian I’m here.”

Emmett put a hand to his chest, as if he was genuinely hurt, “Now why would I dream of doing that?”

Justin laughed as the three headed into Woody’s. Sure enough as Emmett had said, Ted was the only one in sight. He was standing over by the pool table alone, a beer held in his hand. 

The three approached Ted, who looked surprised when he saw Justin.

“Never thought I’d see you again.” Was his greeting.

“Nice to see you too.” Justin laughed. He looked over at Chase, introducing Ted and Chase. Again, Chase earned a flirty smile, and a handshake.

“So what brings you to this neck of the woods?” Ted asked, leaning back against the pool table.

“Ooh, he’s having an art show at the Casserman gallery.” Emmett responded for him. 

“Ahh, finally making it big time with your art?” Ted asked, taking a slow sip of his beer.

“Yeah. Guess I am.” Justin shrugged.

“You guess?” Chase said. “He just had two showings in New York and sold over a hundred pieces.”

“Wow!” Emmett replied. “That’s fabulous!”

Justin shrugged, “Well, it’s what I do.”

“I always knew you’d become a famous artist someday!” Emmett spoke.

Justin smiled, “Well I wouldn’t say that.”

* * *

Brian groaned, pushing the trick’s mouth away from his dick. “Would you stop fucking using you teeth?!” He growled, stalking away and out of the backroom. There just seemed to be no one fuckable in sight tonight, which angered Brian. 

Walking around the club, he started to check out the guys. Even when they were dressed there seemed to be no fuckable guys in sight. Brian rolled his eyes, stalking towards the door of Babylon. Maybe it’d be better to get out of here tonight. Maybe he’d find a fuckable guy somewhere else. 

Ignoring the interested glances being thrown his way as he walked down the street, he headed towards Woody’s, wondering if anyone fuckable would be there tonight. Or even if some of his friends were there that would be okay. Just **something** to entertain him.

He sighed, pulling open the door to Woody’s. Spotting Emmett and Ted talking to some guy’s, one with shaggy blonde hair, and one with shaggy brown, Brian stalked over to them. Maybe one of them would be worth fucking. 

What he didn’t expect to find though was the one person he had kicked out of his home and life four years before.

“Justin.” Was all he managed to get out, starting to feel a little nauseous. Maybe it was all the vodka shots he had earlier at Babylon?

Justin turned around his eyes wide, managing to get out only one word also, “Brian.”


	3. This Time

* * *

Chase unconsciously stepped closer to his boyfriend, grabbing Justin’s hand. Justin squeezed it back.

“You haven’t been in here in awhile.” Emmett said to Brian, looking over at Justin apologetically.

“There was nobody fuckable at Babylon.” Brian said, taking his attention off of Justin, and the **guy** who was holding his hand. He already knew he didn’t like, and **wouldn’t** like this guy. 

“I see you haven’t changed much.”

Brian snapped his head towards Justin, putting on his brave front and smirking at Justin, “Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?” 

Justin squeezed Chase’s hand harder, suddenly wishing he hadn’t agreed to do all three art shows. He knew this was bound to happen. With a gallery so close to Liberty Avenue, he was bound to run into the infamous Brian Kinney. 

“So you’re Brian.” Justin was surprised to hear Chase speak.

Brian smirked, “I see you’ve heard of me.”

“Yeah, and what a heartless shit you are.”

“Ookay,” Justin said, grabbing Chase by the arm. “Maybe we should get back to the hotel.” He faked a yawn. “You know, I’m kind of tired…”

“No, no.” Brian said leaning in closer to Chase. “Tell me more.”

“You know… how you love to just kick people out on the street without even a goodbye… people who loved you. But apparently the infamous Brian Kinney cannot love back. He doesn’t give a shit what other people feel.” Chase smirked, leaning into Brian. 

Justin looked nervously at his boyfriend and Brian. This **couldn’t** be happening.

“Let me guess,” Brian leaned in even closer to the brunette, so the boy could feel Brian’s breath against his ear. “You’re Justin’s little bottom boy. I bet you’ve never once fucked him in the ass.”

“What the **fuck** does that have to do with anything?” Chase growled.

“I thought so.”

“I asked you a fucking question.” Chase growled.

Brian shrugged, “He was always **my** bottom boy.”

“BRIAN!” Justin yelled, startling the other patron’s of Woody’s. He knew his face must have been turning a deep shade of crimson, as he glared at Brian angrily. 

Chase looked over at Justin, an almost hurt expression on his face. On a few occasions he had tried to top Justin, but the blonde would never let him. “Justin?”

“Look, this is all in the past. Let’s just drop it okay?” Justin spoke, not meeting the eyes of his boyfriend.

Brian smirked, stalking over to the bar and ordering a few shots of Gin. Justin followed him, “You know you’re a fucking asshole, right?”

“Shouldn’t you go back to your girlfriend before he gets jealous? I mean, maybe you’ll even let him top you tonight!” 

Justin glared at Brian, slapping him across the face. “You piece of mother fucking shit. I wish you would just **fucking** disappear. You just **love** to screw up my life, don’t you?” Justin looked over to where his boyfriend had been **previously** standing, and now seemed to be gone. “FUCK!”

Brian laughed genuinely at this.

“You think this is funny?”

“Why not?” 

“You know, why did I **ever** have feelings for an asshole like you? All you care about is yourself and getting your dick sucked. Fuck you, Brian.” 

Brian smirked, “I think that’s been firmly established. So Justin, tell me, why won’t you let anybody else give it to you up the ass?”

Justin looked away, “Shut up Brian.”

Justin didn’t know what to do. This whole trip was turning to shit. First Brian has to show and make Chase run out the door. Who knows what will happen next? With his luck, Brian would just chase Chase off by the end of this week. 

“Why?” 

“What?” Justin looked at Brian.

“Is that a particularly hard question? I asked you why you wanted me to shut up?” Brian hopped off the stool he was seated on, leaning into Justin, “Could there be… reasons you don’t want to share?”

Justin pushed him away, “God. You’ve just gotten worse. Fuck you, Brian. Fuck you.”

“Maybe you want to.” Brian smirked.

“Brian, I haven’t wanted you in years. And I don’t plan to change that. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” Justin stalked out of the bar without even a second glance, heading in the direction of the hotel he was staying at. Hopefully Chase hadn’t packed his bags, ready to head back to Florida. But, with his luck, who knew.

* * *

“Brian, what is your problem? If you drink anymore, you’ll probably OD.” Michael walked over to his best friend, grabbing the bottle of Jim Beam from his hand.

“Hey…” Brian slurred, already beyond drunk.

“I think it’s time for you to go to bed.”

“Don’t tell me what the fuck to do, Mikey.” Brian tried to get up, but failed miserably, falling back on his ass. He immediately burst into a fit of giggles.

“Brian… come on. I haven’t seen you this way since Justin left.”

“Don’t mention him.” Brian growled, grabbing the bottle from Michael’s hand and taking a long swig.

“You saw him.”

“Who?” Brian tried to act like he didn’t know what Michael was talking about.

“Don’t play dumb. You saw Justin, didn’t you?” Michael said, sitting down next to his best friend.

“So what if I did? It’s not the reason I’m drinking. I’m drinking ‘cause it’s fun! Have some Mikey!” Brian tried to sound cheerful, falling onto his back and staring at the ceiling. “When did the ceiling start spinning?”

“When you got drunk off your ass. Now, please let me get you to bed.” 

Brian sighed, letting his friend help him up, slowly undressing him, until all Brian wore was his underwear.

“Do you want me to stay with you tonight?” Michael offered.

“I can take care of myself, Mikey.” He suddenly sounded surprisingly sober, staring at the ceiling once more.

“Are you-“

Brian cut him off, “Leave.”

Brian heard the loft door open and shut within seconds, still staring at the ceiling. Why did he always have to be a shit? Brian Kinney had fucked up once again. He knew there was no chance of getting Justin back now, which is what he wanted all along. Even if it was he who had kicked Justin out of his life, he had been pining for the blonde for the four years he had not seen or heard from him. And Justin finally comes back to town, and **he** had to fuck everything up.

He sighed, closing his eyes, falling into a restless sleep full of dreams of a certain blonde twink.


	4. This Time

Justin had forgotten how cold Pittsburgh could get sometimes. He wrapped his arms around his shivering form as he made his way over to the Liberty Diner in hopes to see Debbie; once a second mother to him.

Sure enough, she was there, dishing out orders as normal. She didn’t even notice him approach as she ran around. He must’ve picked a bad time to come.

“Deb?”

She turned around quickly, a look of surprise settling on her face as she set down her tray of orders, “Sunshine!” She pulled him into a tight embrace. “Sunshine, oh, Sunshine, you’ve grown up so much!” She looked at him proudly. “So what brings you here?”

“I’m having a show at the Casserman Gallery. It’s next Tuesday at Seven PM if you want to come.” He sat down on a stool at the counter.

“Oh, I’ll definitely come.” She smiled. “So what would you like for breakfast? It’s on the house!”

He smiled, “Deb you don’t have to do that. I can pay.”

“I know, but I want to! Now what would you like?” She pulled out her pad and pen. “Oh and one more thing, try to call more often, okay?”

He smiled at how quickly her personality could change in a matter of seconds, it seemed. “I’ll call more often, and I’ll have an order of buttermilk pancakes with scrambled eggs on the side and black coffee to drink.”

She scribbled down the order, kissing him on the cheek, “Coming right your way, Sunshine.”

He sighed, picking up a napkin and doodling on it while he waited for his order to arrive. How could everything go from being perfectly fine, to overly fucked up within one night? 

**Brian**.

He hated that Brian could still affect his life and his relationships in this way. It had been four years, four **fucking** years since he had seen the auburn-haired man, and still, Brian managed to get in under the wire. To do something that affected Justin.

“Hey, baby.” Justin’s head snapped up at the sound of Emmett’s voice. “Sorry about last night, Brian rarely comes to Woody’s anymore.” He sat down across from Justin.

Justin shrugged, “It’s not your fault.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, did Brian cause too much of a problem between you and your boyfriend last night?” Emmett squeezed Justin’s left hand.

“Oh, now he only wants to top me 24/7.” Justin sighed. “He just won’t drop it. Why can’t some people see that some things in the past are better left untouched?”

“I’m sorry, Sweetie. I really am. Brian, as we all know, can be a big asshole.”

Justin shook his head, “I know… I’ve been on the receiving end of…” Justin laughed, realizing what he’d just said. “I mean, I’ve been a victim of his rages on occasion.” 

“We all have.” Emmett signaled over Debbie. “Deb, can I have some coffee please?” 

“Yes, your majesty.” Debbie laughed, kissing Emmett on the top of the head before scampering off in the direction of the kitchen.

“Did I hear my name?” Brian sat down next to Justin as if he had done nothing bad last night, and had been seeing him everyday for the last four years.

“What do you want?” Justin snapped, looking over at his ex.

“Well, I was hoping to get breakfast…” Brian replied with his usual sarcastic remark.

“Okay, then why are you sitting next to me?” 

“The seat was empty.” Brian shrugged, snatching the napkin from Justin’s hands, the one the blonde had been doodling on. 

“Hey! Give that back!” Justin reached for the napkin, but Brian held it up high, looking at the doodles.

“It almost looks like… a cat with muscles, wearing a swimsuit.” Brian squinted throwing the napkin back down on the table. “Interesting.”

“Okay, seriously,” Justin spoke. “What the fuck do you want? You’re acting like you didn’t just almost break my boyfriend and I up last night!”

“Well did I…?” Brian turned towards Justin, a nonchalant look on his face.

“No, but he **only** wants to top me 24/7 now!” Just snapped. 

“Well why don’t you let him?” Brian questioned.

“I… I don’t like it.” Just hesitated slightly.

“Really? I seem to recall-“

“Okay, boys!” Emmett clapped his hands together, cutting Brian off. “So Justin, did I tell you Teddy and I are back together?”

Brian rolled his eyes. “Yes, and such a happily married couple they are. It makes me sick.”

“I think that’s sweet and I think it’s nice to be in a relationship. Something you wouldn’t know about.” Justin said bitterly.

“I prefer getting my dick sucked.”

“We all know.” Justin clamped his teeth together, getting angrier by the minute. He wished Brian would just get up and leave already! Yet, he knew Brian was doing this just to torment him. “You know what?” Justin suddenly spoke. “I’m not hungry anymore.” He pushed Brian out of the booth and stood up, exiting the diner in a rush.

Brian followed, as Emmett looked at the two of them worriedly.

“Why are you following me now? Have you turned into **my** stalker?” Justin said, without turning around to look at Brian.

“Oh, I just never got to finish what I was saying. You seemed to like bottoming for me. Why not your new loverboy?” He grabbed Justin, spinning him around and pinning him against a brick wall on the outside of a building, both his arms coming to rest besides Justin’s head so the blonde couldn’t escape.

“Brian, **let** me go.” Justin tried to push his way out of the tight space Brian had him captured in, but couldn’t seem to do so. The ad exec had always been stronger than him.

“Answer me first.” Brian basically growled.

“Why do you want to know so bad anyway?” Justin asked.

“Is it maybe because…” Brian let himself trail off as he ran his hand up Justin’s thigh slowly, letting it rest on Justin’s crotch. He gave it a little squeeze.

Justin because instantly hard. Brian had always been able to do that to him. 

“Brian, stop…” He whimpered, but he knew it came out more as a moan than a plea.

“Do you really want me to?” He could feel Brian’s hot breath on his face. Than he made the biggest mistake he could have, he looked into Brian’s eyes. Even if Brian acted nonchalant about most things, Justin could always read what Brian was feeling in his eyes. 

So many emotions swirled in the depths of his hazel orbs, and Justin’s breath hitched, unconsciously pulling Brian closer to him. Brian let out a moan of his own as his stiffy came in contact with Justin’s.

And before Justin could even think, he was pulling Brian’s head down to his own in a passionate kiss.


	5. This Time

Their tongues battled in a passionate dance, each seeking it’s own dominance as the kiss continued. Their bodies were pressed so tightly together, it was if they were molded into one form. 

The first to pull away was Brian, he was panting, his hand’s still on either side of Justin’s head as he looked at the blonde with lust-glazed eyes.

“Oh shit,” Justin mumbled, realizing what he’d just done, as he pushed the auburn-haired man away from him. 

Brian stumbled back, still in a little bit of a daze from the kiss. 

“Brian, I-I have to go.” Justin started to walk off.

“What and run back to your little boyfriend?” Brian immediately snapped out of his daze once the blonde started to walk off. Justin stopped where he was turning to face Brian.

“Brian, I can’t do this again.” 

“Do **what**?” Brian snapped. “Fuck me?”

“This. This thing… whatever we had in the past. I can’t do it again. And, I know, it’ll happen if I… let this continue. So, I think it’s best if we just don’t see each other anymore while I’m in Pittsburgh, okay?” Justin avoided Brian’s eyes while speaking.

Brian walked towards the blonde, “No.”

“What?” Justin looked up at the ad exec.

“I said **no**. I know you want me,” He grabbed the bulge in Justin’s pants again, emitting a moan from the blonde. Justin sagged against Brian, his hard on pressing into the ad exec’s hip. 

“Brian… please stop.” 

“Only if you want me to.” Brian looked at him seriously, than dipped his head down, licking his way up Justin’s neck.

Justin groaned, “I-I-I w-want you t-to s-s-stop.” He stuttered, loving the all-too familiar feeling of Brian suckling on his neck

“No, you don’t.” Brian whispered, his hand coming to brush Justin’s shaggy blonde hair out of his eyes as he met them with his own. “I want to fuck you.”

“I… I have a boyfriend.” Was Justin’s only reply.

“I don’t care.” Brian swooped his head down to meet Justin’s lips in a fierce yet short kiss, leaving Justin wanting more.

Justin only nodded, too lost in his arousal to even care anymore as he followed Brian to his car, hopping into the passenger seat.

The ride to the loft was short, and neither one spoke as they bounded out of the car, forgoing the elevator and running up the stairs. Brian fumbled with the keys, his hands shaking slightly as he unlocked the door, shutting it hard behind him, and pinning Justin against it. 

Justin moaned, all thoughts of Chase or the last four years vanishing as he pulled Brian’s head down to meet his in a forceful kiss that left them both panting. Justin reached for Brian’s jacket, slipping it over the man’s shoulders. The soft leather slid to the floor without making a noise. Clumsily, the blonde started fumbling with the hem of Brian’s sweater, managing to pull it over Brian’s head, leaving the man bare-chested. Justin sprinkled kisses all over Brian’s lean torso, his tongue starting to circle the ad exec’s left nipple. Brian moaned, pulling Justin’s own jacket off, and pulling away long enough from the kiss to slip off Justin’s long-sleeved blue shirt. 

Next, came their pants, off much quicker than the shirts, leaving the two standing in their underwear. Brian in his dark blue boxer-briefs, and Justin in a simple pair of white underwear that showed off his bubble-butt quite nicely. Brian pulled the blonde close to him, his hands grasping the blonde’s ass as he lifted Justin off the ground. Justin wrapped his legs around Brian’s middle, his arms coming to rest around Brian’s neck as he initiated another kiss. This one was more slow and sweet, yet still firey and full of a passion that the two hadn’t shown each other for the past four years. 

They pulled away several moments later, both trying to catch their breath, leaning their foreheads together.

“I want to fuck you.” Brian whispered. “I want to fuck you all day.”

Justin just moaned in response as Brian started to carry him over to the bedroom, laying the blonde down on the bed, crawling on top of him as he started to pepper kisses down Justin’s chest, making the blonde squirm, bucking his hips up.

“I want you inside of me…” Justin’s voice was barely audible, but Brian could make out what was said, he lifted his head up, a chesire cat smirk forming on his lips as he slowly started to pull Justin’s underwear off, Justin lifted his hips allowing Brian to pull them off the rest of the way. 

Brian licked his lips once Justin’s underwear was gone. The blonde’s cock was standing up to full attention and was weeping precum. Brian lowered his head down to it, flicking the head with his tongue. Justin moaned, his hips bucking up at their own accord, but Brian pulled back, taking off his own underwear as he met Justin’s lips in a demanding kiss.

“God Brian… fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me.” Justin chanted once they pulled away.

“Patience, Sunshine.” Brian opened the drawer on his nightstand, pulling out a condom and some lube, setting them next to Justin on the bed. “Tell me,” He whispered. “When you fuck that boyfriend of yours… are you thinking of me?” 

Justin tried to pull Brian’s head down for another kiss, but Brian wouldn’t let him. 

“Tell me.” He demanded.

“Yes…” Justin hissed out the word as Brian’s hand came in contact with the blonde’s fully engorged cock. 

“I think of you too you know…” Brian said quietly. “When I’m fucking other people.” He turned his head away so he didn’t have to meet Justin’s eyes as he grabbed the condom and the bottle of lube.

He quickly coated his middle finger with it before Justin could respond to what he could say, forcefully shoving the digit into Justin’s tight pucker.

“Ahh,” Justin moaned. 

Soon Brian shoved another finger in, followed by another, and Justin started moving his hips, fucking himself with Brian’s fingers.

“Did you miss this?” Brian whispered. “Being fucked?”

“God yes…” Justin moaned, the moan quickly turning into a whimper as Brian pulled his fingers out. 

Brian quickly grabbed the condom, tearing the wrapper off with his teeth. “Put it on me.” He whispered, his dick coming in contact with Justin’s own. 

Justin reached over, grabbing the condom from Brian and easily sliding it onto the ad exec’s cock. Brian hissed at the feeling of Justin’s fingers. And, grabbing the lube, he quickly coated Justin’s tight asshole with it.

“Are you ready?” 

Justin just nodded as Brian quickly pushed into Justin. Justin groaned, letting himself adjust to Brian’s size once again. It didn’t take long, and soon he was moaning in ecstasy as Brian started to rock, his cock coming in contact with Justin’s prostate. 

“Look at me.” 

Justin snapped his eyes open at the demand, looking up at Brian. His mouth was slightly open, his eyes glazed over with lust as he continued to rock within the boy. Justin grabbed a fistful of Brian’s hair, pulling the auburn-haired man’s mouth down to his own, his hips rocking in time to Brian’s own.

“Oh god,” Justin groaned when he pulled away to catch his breath. He was getting close, and he could tell Brian was as well.

A few more thrusts on Brian’s part sent Justin flying over the edge, chanting Brian’s name the whole time as his cum shot out, covering his own and Brian’s chest. Brian soon followed, the feel of the blonde’s pucker tightening making him shoot, and he groaned, burying his face in Justin’s neck as he pumped a few more times.

The two lay there for a few minutes before Brian finally pulled out, discarding the condom in the waste basket by the bed.

He laid down next to Justin, looking over at the blonde who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. 

“Justin-“

“Can I use your shower?” Justin cut him off, not waiting for an answer before walking into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him, the click of the door locking also followed, and Brian stared at the door for a few moments before his eyes traveled to the ceiling of his loft.


	6. This Time

Authors Note: Thanks for all the feedback! I’m glad you’re all really enjoying this story, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Don’t forget to leave plenty of reviews!

* * *

His hair still wet and dripping and with a towel wrapped around his waist, Justin rushed out of the shower, searching for his clothes the two had discarded earlier.

“Where the fuck is my shirt?” Justin mumbled, bending down and picking up Brian’s instead.

“Justin-“

“Don’t say anything.” The blonde snapped his head up. “This didn’t happen, okay?”

Brian sat up, “Actually Justin, it **just** did.”

Justin looked up at him, “ **No** it didn’t. And take a fucking shower… you have…” Justin blushed slightly, letting himself trail off.

“What? Your cum on my chest?” Brian grabbed Justin’s towel from around his waist, leaving the boy naked, quickly wiping his chest off. 

“Hey!” Justin yelled.

“Oh come on, I’ve seen it all before.” Brian rolled his eyes.

Spotting his underwear on the floor, Justin picked it up off the floor, quickly slipping it on. He walked farther out into the loft, spotting the rest of his clothes by the door. He started pulling them on, pausing when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Please, Brian. Just, **don’t**.” His voice was slightly shaky as he said this. He realized also that his hands were also shaking as he fumbled with his pants, not managing to get the zipper up. Brian held his hands still, pulling the zipper up for him. 

Justin looked up at Brian, stormy blue eyes meeting sad hazel ones. He hated when Brian let his emotions show like this, even if unintentionally, because it was so rare and so **open** for Brian, something he wouldn’t let most people see.

“Brian…” Justin whispered. “I have a boyfriend.”

“Do you love him?” 

The question caught Justin off guard and Justin stuttered slightly, “I-I… yes.”

“Are you sure?” Brian took a step closer to Justin, his right hand coming to rest in Justin’s tangled blonde locks. 

Justin didn’t answer, his eyes seeking something else beside Brian’s own. 

“Do you still love me?” Brian’s voice was quiet.

Justin’s eyes snapped up to Brian’s at this question, “Did you **ever** love me?”

“I… I… I…” Brian stumbled over his words, not being able to make himself say the words Justin had wanted to hear for so long.

Justin’s gaze hardened, “I guess that’s enough of an answer.” Justin spoke, pulling on his shirt and jacket. “Thanks for the fuck.” Were his last words before he opened the door, slamming it shut behind him. Brian sighed, leaning his head against the cool metal once Justin was gone.

* * *

“So where were you all day?” 

Justin didn’t hung up his jacket, making sure not to look Chase in the eyes. “Oh you know, catching up with Emmett. I went out to a bar for a drink. That kind of stuff.”

“Uhuh.” Chase replied, coming up behind Justin and wrapping his arms around the blonde’s waist. “So what do you want to do now?”

Justin turned around in his boyfriend’s arms, “You’re in a better mood today.”

“Yeah,” He gave Justin a peck on the lips. “I got a good nights sleep, and drank a lot of coffee. It helps. So you want to head out to Liberty Avenue? Maybe get a bite to eat.”

Justin only shrugged, really not wanting to for fear of running into Brian, but not wanting to voice his objections. He knew Chase would just get angry if he brought Brian up.

The two ended up heading to the Liberty Diner to get a bite to eat, and Justin tried to hide behind Chase as they made their way in, knowing for sure he was in for a scolding from Debbie for disappearing this morning without even saying goodbye.

“Justin!” Her voice rang out through the diner and he turned his head around, smiling sheepishly at her. “Hi Deb.”

“Get your pretty bubble butt over here.” 

He obeyed her, walking up to where she was. Chase followed him.

“Sorry for leaving this morning Deb… it was,” He glanced over at Chase. “You know.”

Debbie snapped her gum, nodding, taking the boy in standing next to Justin. “So whose this pretty boy we have here?”

“This is Chase,” Justin introduced the two. “Chase, this is Debbie.”

“You’re adorable.” She smiled. “Now go take your seats, so I can take some orders.” Justin looked around, and spotting Emmett and Ted sitting at a booth, he scooted in, Chase following him. 

“Hey baby,” Emmett said, not wanting to ask Justin about yesterday, but not, because of Chase. Unfortunately, the topic of the conversation walked through the door at that very moment.

As if he didn’t have a care in the world, Brian scooted in the seat next to Emmett. Chase visibly glared at him, while Justin busied himself by playing with a loose string on the sweater he was wearing. 

“Get lost.” Chase practically growled, startling everyone at the table.

Brian grinned, leaning across the table so he was face to face with Chase, “Now why would I want to do that? Do you get jealous when I’m around?”

“Justin wouldn’t even **think** of cheating on me with an asshole like you.” Chase said, without noticing Justin stiffening up at his words.

“Look you guys,” Justin looked up, making sure not to meet Brian’s eyes. “Just cut it out. Can’t we all be adults?”

“But that’s no fun.” Brian replied. “I mean, your boyfriend here seems to want a fight.”

“Fucking cut it out, Brian.” Justin said, finally meeting Brian’s eyes. 

“Now, now Justin, it’s not all me. Your boyfriend keeps asking for a fight. Maybe you should be telling him to cut it out?” Brian looked at Justin innocently.

Justin sighed, placing his head in his hands. “Then both of you stop. I was hoping I wouldn’t have to deal with any more shit for the rest of my stay in glorious Pittsburgh.” 

“Well unfortunately shit seems to stick to you, Sunshine.” Brian replied.

Justin glared at him.

“Sunshine?” Chase asked.

“It’s an old nickname that Debbie gave me.” Justin stated, starting to get up. “I have to use the bathroom.” He just needed to get away for a minute.

Unfortunately, not even five minutes later a certain auburn-haired man entered the restroom, appearing behind him. “Up for a quickie?” Justin saw him smirking in the mirror as he stared at his own reflection.

“Cut it out.” Justin spun around. “Would you stop? Just **stop** Brian. Leave me alone. Leave Chase alone. Leave my life alone.” Justin sighed. “And how the hell did you get past him anyway?”

“Debbie said she wanted to talk to him and ‘see how cute he is’.” Brian shrugged. “But on another note, do you really want me to stop?”

“Yes! I wouldn’t be asking you if I didn’t.” Justin growled. 

“Then what was with the fuck last night?” Brian asked.

“It was nothing.” Justin spoke, trying to keep his voice as firm as possible.

“I doubt that, Sunshine. I know you much better than that.” He walked up behind Justin.

Justin almost moaned when he felt Brian’s hot breath against his neck, his pants suddenly feeling tighter. Yet, he didn’t make a move to stop Brian as the auburn-haired man started to trail butterfly kisses down the blonde’s neck. This time, Justin let out a moan, leaning back into Brian, closing his eyes.

“You want me right here, don’t you?” Brian asked, his hand coming down to cup Justin’s crotch.

Justin swallowed, licking his dry lips, his eyes still closed as he thrust a little into Brian’s hand.

Yet, the sound of the door opening startled the too, and they jumped, both turning their heads towards the intrusion.

Emmett stood there with his arms crossed. “Having fun boys?”


	7. This Time

“E-Emmett.” Justin stuttered a little, looking down ashamed.

Brian smirked.

“So how are you going to explain to Chase that you were in here fooling around with your ex boyfriend?” Emmett still had he arms crossed as he weighed Justin down with his eyes.

“Please don’t tell him.” Justin almost pleaded. 

“I never said I was going to, honey. Trust me, I’m not one to get involved in other people’s relationships. I was just wondering how **you** were going to tell him.” Emmett walked over to Justin. “Sweetie, I’m just trying to be a helpful friend. And as a friend, I say: tell him. If you still want him, that is. I think you might be able to keep him, if you play your cards right.”

“Oh Honeycutt, fuck off.” Brian suddenly cut in.

Emmett looked over at Brian, a hint of a smirk forming on his lips, “Now do I detect a hint of jealousy?”

“I **said** , FUCK OFF!” Brian pushed Emmett, anger overcoming him. “Get the fuck out. And keep your fucking nose in your own business.”

“Don’t call me, Honeycutt.” Was all Emmett said before he left the men’s room.

“Maybe we should stop th-“ Justin was cut off with a bruising kiss from Brian. He pushed Brian off of him, looking up at Brian. “What was that for?”

“I just want to fuck you.” Brian started trailing his hand down Justin’s chest, but Justin grabbed it, holding it still.

“Are you jealous?”

Brian forced a laugh at that question, “Of what? Your boywonder?”

Justin smiled slightly, “You are jealous! Brian fucking Kinney is jealous!”

“Fuck you, Justin. I don’t do jealous.” Brian kept his face hard, glaring at Justin.

“Just like you don’t do love? And like sorry is bullshit?” Justin’s face suddenly became serious. “Brian are you really jealous?” 

“NO!” He pushed Justin farther away from him. “I told you,” He growled. “I **don’t** fucking do jealous!” 

“Brian, you can admit to me if your jealous of Chase. It’s me.” Justin tried to take a step closer to Brian, but the auburn-haired man pushed him again.

“Fuck off.” Was all Brian said before he stormed out of the men’s room, followed right by the diner.

Justin walked out of the men’s room slowly, walking back to the table and sitting down. 

“So I guess Brian disappeared.” Chase spoke.

“Yeah.” Was all Justin said, placing his head in his hands. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Chase asked.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.” Justin looked up, forcing a smile. “Just a little tired I guess.”

 

Brian knew he was driving about twenty miles over the speed limit, but he didn’t really care at this point. He came skidding to a stop right in front of his loft. He locked the door of his corvette quickly, stepping into the elevator. He laid his head against the side of the elevator as he waited for it to make it’s way to the top floor.

He groaned when he saw who was waiting at his door. He really didn’t want to see **anyone** right now.

“What do you want, Mikey?”

“What’s with the attitude? I wanted to hang out.” Michael paused, waiting as Brian unlocked the door to his loft. “Also wondering if you ran into Justin again.”

“Can we **not** talk about him?” Brian snapped, walking into his loft, throwing his coat over the couch, letting himself collapse on it.

“Are you okay?” Michael shut the door of the loft, following Brian into it. He perched himself on the armrest of the couch, looking at his best friend worriedly. 

“You know what, Mikey? I’m really not in the mood to hang out. Kinda tired actually.” He faked a yawn. “I think I’m gonna lay down.” He put his hand on Michael’s back, leading him out the door.

“Brian…” Michael started, as the ad exec shoved him out the door.

All he got for an answer was the loft door being slammed shut in his face.

Brian sighed, locking the door to the loft once he pushed Mikey out of it. He walked over the refrigerator, fetching himself a beer before walking over to the couch once again, turning on the T.V. 

He needed to concentrate on something else besides a certain blonde twink. He was not **jealous**. How could Emmett or even Justin suggest he was jealous? They had both known him long enough to know that Brian Kinney didn’t do jealous. Yet, the thought of Justin’s hands on that brunette, touching him… fucking him, made Brian sick to the stomach.

**No**. Brian Kinney doesn't do jealous.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was short. Next one will be longer! I promise!


	8. This Time

Justin paced the length of the hotel room, waiting for Chase to get back with ice. Justin had spent the whole day trying to come up with excuses for having sex with Brian, and trying to think of a simple way to break it to Chase, but so far none came to mind.

The blonde flopped down on the bed, switching on the T.V., hoping to find a distraction from his frantic mind, but the words and the pictures seemed to blur together until there was nothing left except Justin’s distraught thoughts.

“I’m back.”

Justin nearly jumped off of the bed, so lost in thought he hadn’t heard Chase come in.

“Scare ya?” He came up behind Justin, kissing the blonde on the neck. He quickly set the tray of ice down on the night stand before meeting the blonde’s lips in a soft kiss. “So are you ready for your big art show tomorrow?”

“Chase…” Justin took a deep breath, looking at the ceiling. “I have to tell you something.”

“What? Is something wrong?” Worry was evident in Chase’s eyes. 

“Yeah, kinda.” Justin fiddled with a loose string on his pants. “I did something… bad.”

Chase looked at Justin confused, “Like what?”

“Like… Brian.”

“What?” Chase asked.

“I had sex with Brian… I mean I didn’t mean too. It just happened and he was there…” Justin immediately started rambling, watching as the calm that was reflected in Chase’s eyes before immediately turned to anger.

“YOU **WHAT**?!?!?” Chase stood up, starting to pace the room like Justin had before. “Did he give you drugs or alcohol, is that why?!?” 

“Not exactly…” Justin looked down. “It was a mistake Chase. I promise, it won’t happen again.” He grabbed his boyfriend’s wrist, looking at him pleadingly, “Please forgive me.”

Chase yanked his arm free from Justin, “Fuck you.” He spat. “That son of a bitch is going to pay.”

“Wait, Chase-“ The door slammed in Justin’s face before he could get another word in, and the sound of the rental car’s tires squealing echoed through the night. “Shit.”

He immediately picked up his cell phone, dialing Emmett. “Get here quick. I need a ride.”

* * *

As soon as Emmett dropped him off in front of Brian’s loft, Justin immediately spotted Chase’s car. “Shit. They’re gonna kill each other.”

“Well you shouldn’t have slept with Brian, Sweetie.” 

Justin rolled his eyes at Emmett, “Thanks for making me feel a whole lot better. I’ll see you later.” He shut the car door, noticing the door to the outside of the apartments slightly ajar. He ran in, taking two steps at a time as he made it up a few flights of stairs. 

The door to Brian’s loft was slightly open, and Justin stepped in, hearing screaming coming from the bedroom. He ran up, noticing the two men, fighting both by words and fists. Chase was currently on top of Brian, pinning his wrists to the ground.

“You son of a bitch seducing him and-“

“STOP!” Justin screaming, running up to the two men and pulling Chase off of Brian. “Just, stop!”

Both men turned towards Justin. 

“Tell him why we fucked, Justin. Tell him I didn’t ‘seduce’ you.” Brian almost hissed the word seduce as he wiped some blood off of his lip.

“Chase,” Justin looked down, not wanting to meet Chase’s eyes for the second time that night. “He didn’t seduce me.” 

“Well he had to have done something-“

“Yeah,” Brian cut him off. “I did fuck him pretty hard.”

Justin turned to glare at Brian, “You’re **not** helping.”

Chase’s eyes suddenly flew over to Justin, “You let him fuck you?”

Shit.

“Uh…W-Well,” Justin stuttered slightly, pausing and blushing. 

“Fuck you, Justin. I’m going back to Florida. This is over. You can go back to Brian or whatever. I don’t need this shit.” Chase hissed, starting to exit.

“Chase, wait!” Justin ran after him, grabbing him by the sleeve. “I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you. I’ll do anything. I-I’ll let you fuck me. Just, **please** don’t leave me.”

Chase turned towards Justin, “It’s not just going to take sex to fix this, Justin. This relationship is beyond prepare. Fuck you. I’m going to the airport now. And, when you come home, expect to find my stuff gone.” With that said, he angrily left the loft, Justin staring after him. 

“Well, this was an interesting night.” Justin turned around at the sound of Brian’s voice.

“Fuck you, Brian!” Justin yelled. “You ruin everything! Why the fuck do you do that to me? Is it fun to you?”

Brian looked at him startled, “Justin-“

“Fuck **you** , Brian. Fuck **you**.” 

“Justin-“ Brian tried again.

“No, don’t talk to me. I don’t want to see your face. I don’t want to hear your voice. I don’t want to see **YOU** again.” Justin stormed out of the loft.

Brian followed him, “Justin! Listen to me. And, let me at least take you home. You could get mugged or killed around here.”

Justin turned around, angrily, “What the **FUCK** do you care? I think it’d be better for **YOU** if I was fucking dead! Leave me the fuck alone! I’ll call Emmett or something!”

“Justin shut the fuck up and let me at least talk.” Brian sighed, getting angry. “Stop blaming me for your fuck ups! It wasn’t **MY** fault you wanted to fuck me and-“

“Well you didn’t have to tell him I bottomed for you!” Justin yelled.

“Well you did, didn’t you?” Brian walked towards Justin. 

“It doesn’t matter! You just broke up my relationship!” 

“No, Sunshine. I’m afraid **YOU** did that.” Brian growled, getting sick of Justin blaming him for everything. “You could’ve said no to fucking me, but you wanted it.” He took a step closer to Justin. “And something tells me the reason is you’re not totally over me yet.”

“I’m far over you.” Justin’s voice was unconvincing.

“Tell yourself that.” Brian was now so close to Justin, the blonde could feel the auburn-haired man’s breath on his face, and his cock stirred at the sensation, as he became immediately hard. 

Brian immediately reached down to cup the blonde’s crotch, “And tell your dick that too.” He gave Justin a hard kiss on the lips before turning and heading back inside the loft. “Call Emmett to give you a ride!” He yelled over his shoulder, leaving a slightly dazed and turned on Justin behind him.


	9. This Time

* * *

Justin stayed the night at Emmett and Debbie’s, occupying the room that had once belonged to him. He tossed and turned most of the night, upset about Chase leaving him and the things Brian had said to him. By the time the sun came up, he was still awake.

Deciding to forget about sleep for the time being. Justin headed for the shower. He showered quickly than dressed, padding his way downstairs. The house was quiet, and Justin went through the cabinets, starting to cook breakfast. 

Less than an hour later, both Debbie and Emmett were downstairs, lead there by the smell of eggs, pancakes, and sausage. Cooking and drawing were the two things that took Justin’s mind off of things, and he had to admit, he wasn’t half bad at cooking. Debbie and Emmett seemed to agree as they ate silently, both too absorbed in their meals to speak.

“So why’d you stay the night here, Sunshine?” Debbie was the first to speak. 

Justin looked down, sighing. “I had a bad night. Chase and I, we broke up.” 

“Why that-“ Debbie started.

Justin cut her off, “It was my fault, so don’t call him an asshole or anything.” Justin sighed. “Anyway, I’ve decided I’m going to move back to Pittsburgh.” He picked at his meal, waiting for either Debbie or Emmett to speak.

“That’s fabulous!” Emmett spoke. 

“You can stay here for the time being if you want, Sunshine.” Debbie smiled. “It’ll be great to have you around again.”

Justin gave a half smile, “Well I really don’t have much of a reason to live in Florida anymore.” He looked down. “I was mostly there for Chase anyway. I didn’t really have many friends.” 

“Well you’ve always got us, baby.” Emmett smiled. 

Justin looked up, a strained smile gracing his lips, “I know. Thanks.”

* * *

It when late in the afternoon when Justin decided to leave the house; it was too quiet, and empty and sleep definitely wasn’t something that was meant for Justin today. He contemplated calling Chase a few times. He played out conversations in his head with Chase, something to woo the brunette back to him, but as soon as he picked up the phone, he hung it back up. He knew this was the end of a relationship. And, even though he wouldn’t admit it, a part of him was glad it was over.

He entered the Liberty Diner around five o’clock, seating himself at a secluded booth. He smiled when Debbie came his way, her notepad and a fuzzy pen in check.

“So what’ll it be, Sunshine?” 

“Just coffee, Deb. Black.” He smiled at her. “I’m not too hungry.”

“Honey, you’ve gotta eat something. Have you eaten anything since breakfast?” She asked, hands placed on her hips.

He looked down sheepishly.

“That’s it. You’re getting the Pink Plate special. On the house.” She smiled, ruffling his blonde hair with her hand.

He wasn’t alone long, before he heard his name being yelled from across the diner. He didn’t really feel like company, but he wasn’t one to hurt many people’s feelings, so he smiled as Ted and Emmett made their way over to him. They slid in the seat next to him.

“Hey.” He greeted them casually.

“You’ll never guess-“ Emmett started excitedly, but paused as he looked at something behind Justin. “Well here comes Mr. Wrong.”

A moment later, the blonde felt himself being pushed over in the booth and Brian sat in it beside him. 

“Brian,” Justin placed his head in his hands. “I would really like it if you would just leave. Please.”

“Sorry, Sunshine.” Brian didn’t even spare a glance at Justin. “You’re just going to have to deal with my presence.” 

Justin groaned, sparing a glance at Brian. “Please. **Leave**.

“No.” 

“God.” Justin growled. “Than **I’ll** leave!” 

Justin made a move to shove the auburn-haired man out of the way, but Brian stayed stock still; and seeing that he was quite a bit stronger than the blonde didn’t help Justin’s case out one bit.

“Let me leave!”

“No.” 

“Um…” Ted spoke quietly from across the booth, looking in Emmett’s direction. “Maybe we should leave.” 

When Emmett made no move to leave, Ted basically dragged the flamboyant man out of the booth, and out the door of the diner.

“Well Sonnyboy,” Brian finally looked over at Justin. “I guess it’s just you and me.” 

“What do you want?” Justin groaned. “After braking up my relationship last night, the least you can do is-“

“Ah ah ah,” Brian cut him off. “I thought I got this straight last night. It wasn’t **me** who broke up that relationship. It was **you**.” 

“Fuck you, Brian. You were the one that opened your big mouth.” 

Brian rolled his eyes, “I thought we went over this last night.”

Using all his strength and his anger towards not only Brian, but himself as well, he pushed the auburn-haired man out of the booth, sending him sprawling face first onto the floor. Many of the occupants of the diner turned their heads when they saw what had happened.

Justin quickly scrambled out of the booth, “Leave me alone!” He yelled, not caring that almost every occupant within the Liberty Diner was staring at him.

He then made a mad dash for the door. 

Fortunately for Brian, he recovered quickly, ignoring the faces staring at him as he ran after the distraught blonde. He caught up with Justin quickly, grabbing the man’s arm. 

“Come with me.” Brian’s voice was quiet.

Justin spun around, “Why, you son of a bitch?! Why can’t you just leave me alone!”

Brian pointed to his car, “Get in.”

“No!” Justin yelled, trying to walk away, but Brian had a good hold on his arm. “Let me go!”

“Get in the car.” Brian’s voice was calm, as he started to lead Justin to the car. The blonde finally relented, opening the passenger door and plopping himself down in the seat. He crossed his arms angrily though, and wouldn’t speak on the short ride to Brian’s loft.

As he had to drag him in the car, Brian also had to drag the stubborn blonde out. 

“God, stop being so immature.” Brian rolled his eyes. 

Justin glared at him angrily before stepping out of the car and slamming the door behind him. Brian made sure he was behind the blonde as they made their way up the few flights of stairs to his loft.

Once inside, Brian shut and locked the door. 

“Have a seat.” 

Justin turned around, glaring at him, his arms still crossed, as he made no move.

“Stopping being so childish, Justin! I just want to talk!” Brian barked, getting angry.

“Fine! Talk!” Justin’s voice was a little shaky, and he realized he was on the verge of tears. Great.

“Are you okay?” Brian’s voice was suddenly concerned. 

“Yeah,” Justin rolled his eyes. “Great.”

“Justin…” 

“Don’t talk to me.” Justin turned away from Brian, trying to hold the tears at bay. He took a few calming breaths, but made no move to turn back around to face the auburn-haired man. 

“Justin.” He heard his name being said again, and a hand being place softly on his shoulder as Brian started to turn Justin around. 

That was the breaking point for Justin. He immediately burst into tears, and instead of being yelled at or made fun of as he thought, Brian pulled him close, whispering nonsense in his ear as a way to try to calm him down. He relaxed into the older man’s touch, suddenly realizing how much he had missed Brian over the years. 

“It’s okay,” He heard Brian whisper, as he felt Brian’s hand travel to the nape of his neck, playing with the shorthairs there.

“It’s allergies.” Justin mumbled against Brian’s shoulder, sniffling. “The pollen count is high.”

Brian smirked into the boy’s hair, “I know, Justin. I know.”

Justin sniffled again, pulling away, his eyes red and puffy. “I’m a shit.”

“No you’re not.”

“Yes, I am.”

Brian smirked, “Okay, maybe a little.”

Justin batted him lightly on the arm, “You know one hell of a way to make a guy feel better.” 

“I’m just trying to make you smile.”

“Why?” Justin looked up at Brian, genuinely curious.

Brian looked down, starting to play with a thread on his sweater, “I guess you kinda bring the sunshine into the room when you do.”

“Brian?” 

The auburn-haired man didn’t look up when he heard his name, “Yes?”

“Why aren’t you treating me like shit?” 

“I guess I don’t want to.” Brian finally met his eyes. He took a step closer to Justin, leaning over, his hot breath hitting Justin’s ear. “You wanna fuck?”

He was startled as the blonde pushed him back forcefully, “Oh I get it.” The blonde’s eyes suddenly shone with anger. “Break up poor little Sunshine with his boyfriend so you can fuck him senseless and then break his heart for the millionith time?” He started backing towards the metal door. “Well, I’m not buying it this time. I don’t wanna **fuck**. Go pick up a trick. And, from now on **leave** me alone!”

“Justin…” Brian started. “That’s not-“

“I don’t want to hear what you have to say. I’m leaving.” 

With that the metal door was flung open and shut in a matter of seconds, leaving a bewildered Brian staring at the closed door. 

He sighed, ducking his head and starting to rub his temples. He felt a major headache coming on.


	10. This Time

It’d been awhile, but Justin trotted into the familiar club like the owned it, not dismissing the appreciative stares he was receiving from various occupants of the club. He stalked over to the bar, ordering a few shots of vodka, downing than quickly, than ordering a few more shots. He felt like getting lost, and just basically, fucked up tonight. It wasn’t long before that happened, and with blurry vision he picked out a possible trick for the night. One with sandy blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a body built like that of a wrestler. Something very unlike Brian, and for that matter, unlike Chase as well.

“Wanna fuck?” He grabbed the trick by the collar of his shirt, slurring the obscene words into the trick’s hair.

The trick just grinned at him, letting Justin lead him to the back room, where Justin forcefully pushed the man up against the wall, pushing his mouth hard against the trick’s. It wasn’t long until he was buried to the hilt within the trick, ignoring everything around him except the feeling of the trick’s tight asshole squeezing his member. 

“Hey!” His eyes shot open as the trick was shoved away from him and he came face to face with none other than Brian Kinney. Justin zipped up his pants, glaring angrily at Brian. 

“What the fuck was that for?” 

“We… uh, we need to talk.” 

“That’s almost funny, coming from you.” Justin snapped, turning away from the older man, stumbling when he realized Brian had a firm grip on his arm.

“You’re drunk.” Brian stated the obvious.

“No, really?” Justin turned to face Brian, yanking his arm away. “You know, just leave me alone! What part of that do you **NOT** get?” 

Brian grabbed Justin’s wrist, yanking the blonde back towards him. Not able to keep his balance, Justin crashed into Brian’s chest, sending them both to the ground. A bunch of faces turned around to stare at them.

Justin looked up, glaring at Brian and trying to get up. He only succeeded in falling back down. Brian got up, grabbing the blonde by both wrists and helping him up. Neither of them spoke, Justin still glaring at Brian. Brian reached forward, attempting to brush a piece of blonde hair out of Justin’s eyes, but Justin flinched away.

“You’re such an asshole.” Justin’s words held no cruelty to them.

Brian smiled a little, “I know.”

“No, I mean it.” Justin tried glaring. 

Brian grinned, “Sure you do.”

He grabbed Justin by the hand, starting to lead him out of the backroom and towards the front door of Babylon.

“Where are we going?” Justin half-heartedly fought with the grip Brian had on his hand.

“Home.” 

“If you’ve forgotten I don’t live here.” Justin stated. 

Brian simply pulled the blonde closer to him, before stating, “My home.”

And to Brian’s surprise, Justin didn’t fight him.

* * *

Justin awoke to the shrill ringing of his cell phone, which did nothing for the pounding in his head. He groaned, reaching for her cell phone which for some reason was still in the pocket of his jeans. And why weren’t his jeans off anyway?

He snapped his eyes open, realizing he was in the loft, in Brian’s bed. And… no one was in sight. 

He grabbed his cell phone, flipping it open and groaning a “Hello?” into the phone.

“Mr. Taylor,” A voice spoke from the other end of the line. “I presume you didn’t forget about your art showing today? You after all are, thirty minutes late.”

“I’m so sorry.” Justin mumbled into the phone. “I’ll be right there.”

He hung up the phone, sitting straight up in Brian’s bed. He stepped out of it, finding Brian in the kitchen making himself coffee.

“Okay asshole, why the fuck am I here?” 

Brian looked over at him casually, “You were drunk.” 

“Well I need a fucking ride to my hotel. I having a fucking show at the gallery today, and I’m stuck in these clothes.” Justin sniffed the sleeve of his shirt, making a face. “Did I barf all over these?”

“Thankfully, no.” Brian replied, grabbing the keys to his car off of the counter and motioning for Justin to follow him. “So where are you staying?”

“The Hilton.”

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the Hilton, and Justin hopped out of the car, running up the flight of stairs outside the hotel and towards his hotel room. Brian watched him for a second, before speeding away from the curbside where he was parked.

* * *

Brian showed up at Justin’s showing at the gallery when it started, and Justin had the weird feeling that the situation was reversed from when he was young. Instead of him stalking Brian, Brian was stalking him. 

He tried to ignore the auburn-haired man, greeting his guests and talking to some of his admirers, to his disappointment, most of them were women. Unfortunately, no one stayed talking to him long enough for him to avoid Brian the whole night.

In the few seconds after some blonde haired woman that had tried to hit on him left his side, Brian came stalking up beside him. “This is pretty good.”

Justin sighed, “What do you want?”

“What, I can’t look at art?” Brian asked.

“It’s not your thing.” Justin replied.

“And, how would you know what my thing is? We haven’t really seen much of each other in four years.” Brian smiled, a grin that Justin realized he wanted to kiss off of the auburn-haired man’s lips. Bad thoughts. He wouldn’t fall for Brian again. Because, where there were Brain Kinney’s there were definitely broken hearts.

Justin looked away, “Brian would you please leave? I was hoping this would be a pleasant night.”

“Oh come off of it.” Brian looked at Justin angrily.

Justin snapped his head towards Brian, “What? Are **you** stalking me now?” 

Brian laughed out loud at that one, “Trust me, Sunshine, you went through way more extreme measures to see me in your youth.”

Justin sighed, “Than what do you want?”

“To talk to you.” Brian replied, with what seemed like sincerity, but Justin truly doubted that was what he was seeing in Brian’s eyes.

“Well we’re talking now.” Justin said.

“I mean, alone. Later. After the show is over.” Brian said, not meeting Justin’s eyes.

“Fine.” Justin let out a long sigh. “If you’ll leave me alone at least for the rest of this.” 

Brian nodded, walking away from Justin.

Justin watched him walk away, wondering what way Brian would piss him off tonight.

* * *

He took a ride with Brian after his art showing, ending up at Brian’s loft. The car ride and the elevator ride were silent. And, Justin could almost feel the tension coming off of Brian in waves. 

“Do you want anything to drink?” Brian asked once they walked into the loft, delaying the talk he had told Justin he wanted to have with him.

“A beer is fine.” Justin replied.

Brian returned with two beers in his hand, tossing one to Justin. He took a seat next to Justin who was already on the couch.

“So what do you want?” Justin asked, once the tension seemed to much. “Are you going to ask to fuck me again at the **worst** possible moment?”

“No.” Brian sighed, setting his beer now, and running his hands through his hair. “I wanted to talk to someone about… something. I don’t know why I chose to tell you first.” He looked up at Justin, nothing but a serious expression written across his face. “Partially, because I guess, I want you to forgive me for the ass I’ve been.”

Now, this didn’t sound like the Brian he knew. “What’s going on?” Justin’s heart sped up. From the way Brian was sounding, it sounded like the news he wanted to tell Justin wasn’t so go. 

“I went to the Doctor’s this morning after you left.” Brian reached for his beer taking a sip.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Justin asked, feeling sweat beginning to form at his brow.

Brian took a deep breath, exhaling slowly, “Justin, the cancer’s back.”

* * *

AN: Sorry the chapter kinda jumped around... I just figured a jumpy chapter kinda worked best for this chapter. Hmmm... Hope you enjoyed it anyway. Please review!


	11. This Time

Justin barely registered the feeling of his bottle of beer slipping out of his hands, before he heard the loud crashing of glass and the quiet sound of the beer pouring all over Brian’s wood floor. 

“Justin…?” Brian reached over, placing a hand on Justin’s shoulder, for once not caring about the well being of his floor. He was surprised to find the blonde was shaking. Maybe he had make a mistake by telling Justin?

“Justin?” He tried again.

“How bad is it?” Justin turned to face Brian, his body now visibly shaking. 

Brian placed his hands over the blonde’s, trying to calm the blonde’s shaking, “It’s spread,” He looked up at Justin, “But they said they think they can catch it. I have to go to Boston Thursday for surgery.” 

“They **think** they can catch it?” Justin suddenly sounded outraged. 

“Justin, I’m okay.” He grabbed the blonde’s shoulders. “I’m okay. I’ll be fine. I just… thought you should know.”

Justin stared at him, not speaking for a moment before scooting closer to Brian, slowly. He placed his hand on the side of the auburn-haired man’s face softly for a moment, before surprising Brian and pulling him in for a forceful kiss. The anger he had had towards Brian earlier, forgotten as their tongues battled in a familiar dance.

Brian pulled the blonde closer, until Justin was straddling his lap. He pulled away, starting to kiss Justin’s neck, nipping and licking his jugular, the spot he knew Justin loved. Justin squirmed on top of him, grinding their erections together. Both men let out a groan at this. 

“Fuck.” Brian hissed, pulling away from Justin long enough to pull the blonde’s shirt over his head. He then dove for Justin’s lips, nipping on the bottom one slightly, before pushing his tongue between the blonde’s luscious lips. 

Justin pushed Brian down, laying himself on top of Brian, as he took control. He pulled away, unbuttoning Brian’s shirt, and slipping the silk object off of Brian’s shoulders. When his shirt was gone, Justin started to lick his way down Brian’s chest, stopping at his nipples, as he started to swirl his tongue around the right one, before he bit down hard, making Brian’s hips buck, rubbing his erection against Justin’s again. Both men groaned. Justin abandoned Brian’s nipples as he started to trail kisses down the man’s stomach, stopping at his bellybutton. Justin dove his tongue in the small hole, making Brian groan. 

Justin reached his hands up, unbuttoning the top button of Brian’s pants, and kissing the small spot of skin that was left exposed. He slowly started to pull down the zipper of the pants, kissing every inch of skin he could before he reached Brian’s boxer-briefs. Sitting up, he made quick work of Brian’s pants and underwear, leaving the man lying stark naked in front of him.

He leaned down, taking in the sight of Brian’s weeping erection, before flicking the head with his tongue. Brian jumped, moaning.

“Please… Justin…” 

Justin leaned down a little more, licking his way down the sensitive underside of Brian’s cock. He stopped to flick one of Brian’s balls with his tongue. Brian squirmed beneath him. Taking his time, Justin started to massage Brian’s other ball with his tongue, taking the heavy object into his mouth and sucking on it lightly. He slowly started to work his way up than, licking his way back up Brian’s cock, before taking the sensitive head into his mouth. 

Brian groaned in relief.

Justin played with the head a little before taking the whole thing in his mouth. He sucked hard making Brian moan out his name. 

“Fuck, Justin.”

Justin sucked harder, grabbing the bottom of Brian’s cock with his hand as he started to move up and down fast, with the intention of making Brian come, and soon. 

“Agh…” Brian made an intelligible noise, knowing he was close. 

Justin started moving faster, flicking the head with his tongue. Brian groaned one last time, before he shot his load in Justin’s mouth. Justin swallowed, before letting Brian’s half-hard dick fall out of his mouth. 

He than slowly crawled his way up Brian’s body, kissing the man hard, letting Brian taste himself on his tongue. 

The two pulled away after a moment, gasping for breath, “Let’s go to the bedroom.” 

Justin nodded, following Brian as they made their way to the bed. Once there, Brian pushed Justin onto the bed, startling the blonde. He quickly undid the button’s on Justin’s pants before discarding the rest of his clothing on the floor. 

“Fuck me.” Justin’s voice was breathy, as he rubbed his achingly hard stiffy against Brian. Brian crawled over Justin, reaching into his nightstand for a condom and a bottle of lube. 

He scooted Justin up a little more, before opening the tube of lube and squirting some onto his fingers. He stuck a single finger into Justin’s asshole, making the blonde squirm. Brian than leaned down to kiss Justin’s as he dove another finger into Justin, feeling Justin starting to fuck himself on his fingers. 

“Wait.” Brian said softly, pulling his fingers out of Justin. Grabbing the condom, he ripped the package with his teeth, before sliding the rubber object onto his cock. He coated the condom with lube, before sliding into Justin in one thrust.

Justin moaned his name. And, Brian started to move within the blonde, leaning down to take kiss the blonde. Justin reached up, grabbing Brian by the arms, clawing at him.

“Fuck…” Justin pulled his lips away from Brian, pushing his ass against Brian as the auburn-haired man thrust inside him. He knew he wasn’t going to last long.

Brian reached down, taking the blonde’s dick in his hand, as he started to jerk Justin off. He started to move faster, pushing in deeper, his stroking moving in time with his thrusts.

“I’m gonna…” Was all Justin got out before he shot his load all over his chest and Brian’s. The feeling of Justin’s pucker fluttering around his cock sent Brian flying over the edge as well, moaning Justin’s name as he came. 

The two lay there for a minute before Brian pulled out of Justin, pulling off the condom and discarding the object in the waste basket by the bed. He looked over at Justin, wondering if the blonde was going to take off again like he did last time. Yet, Justin didn’t move. And, Brian laid himself down next to Justin, not caring about the sticky mess that was smeared on their chests, as he flung his arm over Justin, watching the blonde as he slowly fell into a restful sleep. Brian stayed awake a little while longer though, wonder what would happen in the morning, and if the only reason Justin had had sex with him was because of what he had told the blonde. Eventually though, he drifted into a restless sleep.


	12. This Time

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update... I'm sorry about my business. I promise the next chapter will come much much faster!

* * *

Brian woke to the sound of the shower running. He stretched in a cat-like manner, looking down at himself, only to notice the dry mess on his chest. He made a face, heading towards the shower. 

He walked over, slipping open the fogged glass to reveal Justin soaping his body up.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Brian moved under the spray, grabbing a loofah and starting to soap himself up.

“I thought you could use the sleep.” Justin, looked up at the auburn-haired man. He took the loofah from Brian’s hand, starting to wash the man himself. 

Brain suddenly became angry, “What because I’m sick again?”

“I never said that.” Justin stopped washing Brian’s body, looking up at the man. “I just thought you looked tired.”

Brian sighed, relaxing once again, and Justin continued to wash him. He reached his hand up, cupping the older man’s cheek, and pulling Brian’s face down for a small kiss.

Brian closed his eyes, leaning back against the cool glass. “Justin?”

“Yeah?” 

“Why did you sleep with me last night?” 

Justin set the loofah down, reaching for Brian’s expensive shampoo, starting to wash the man’s hair, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, before I told you the cancer was back you were mad, now I told you, you’re just willing to sleep with me.” Brian sighed.

Justin stopped washing Brian’s hair, “You think I slept with you because of the cancer?”

Brian shrugged.

Justin sighed, “Well, you are partially true.”

“What?” Brian’s eyes snapped up, meeting Justin’s. He hadn’t been expecting that answer.

“What I mean is, I slept with you on impulse sort of. I slept with you last night because… well because I’m afraid of losing you. But it’s not the whole reason I slept with you, Brian.” Justin resumed washing Brian, not wanting to look the older man in the eyes. “I still lo-,” Justin caught himself before he said the ‘L’ word. “-have feelings for you.”

Brian didn’t respond to this, just concentrating on the feeling of the loofah on his muscular body. Truthfully, he didn’t know what to say. So Justin did still love him after all. He didn’t know whether to feel relieved or saddened. He **did** want to be with Justin, but he didn’t want Justin to have to face taking care of Brian once more. He also hated the feeling of being helpless. 

Justin spoke again once he realized Brian wasn’t going to reply, “I know these last few weeks have been hard and bitter, but maybe we can try again?” He looked up into Brian’s eyes.

Brian suddenly became angry, “So since I told you I have cancer you want to be with me? That’s the only reason for wanting to suddenly be with me isn’t it? You just don’t want poor little Brian to have to deal with shit because I’m sick. Fuck that.” Brian moved to get out of the shower, but Justin grabbed his arm.

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

“Isn’t it?” Brian snapped. “If the whole cancer issue hadn’t come up you would still be fighting with me, wouldn’t you?”

Justin looked down, “Yeah, probably, but that doesn’t change the fact that when I was fighting with you, I was actually fighting with myself.” He looked back up at Brian. “Because every time you’re around me, no matter who I’m with, I tend to fall for you over and over again; with Ethan, and with Chase.” 

Brian shuddered, “Please don’t mention those names around me.”

Justin chuckled, smiling up at Brian, “But it always comes down to you.” He paused. “How do you do this to me?”

“What?” Brian asked. “Charm you with my utter assholeness?” 

Justin laughed, an actual genuine laugh, and Brian was glad to hear it. 

“Something like that.” Justin replied, his face suddenly becoming serious again as he looked up at Brian once more, shiny blue eyes meeting hazel. “So do you think we can try to start over?”

Brian sighed, “Promise not to baby me if the cancer hits me hard again?”

Justin laughed, snuggling himself into Brian’s arms. “I promise.”

Finally after weeks of fighting with each other, the two men were content. 

And hopefully, Justin thought, it would stay this way.


	13. This Time

The two spent some more time in the shower, fulfilling their needs before remerging. Brian walked over to his closet, rummaging through his outfits before he settled for a pair of tight jeans and a silk black button down shirt.

“So up for heading to Babylon, Sunshine?” Brian looked over at Justin, licking his lips as he took in the naked form of the blonde. He could never get over how beautiful Justin looked, especially when he was naked as the day he was born.

“I would, but I only have the clothes I wore yesterday.” 

“You can wear something of mine,” Brian paused. “As long as it’s not something too expensive.”

“What isn’t expensive in your closet?” Justin joked. “I mean, even your jeans are designer labels.” He walked over to Brian’s closet. “Besides, I don’t really know if your clothes would fit me that well.” 

Brian shrugged, “Maybe you’ll find something.”

Justin started searching through the closet, rummaging past mostly Armani, Prada, or whatever designer label was held within the depths of Brian Kinney’s closet. He paused when he came to a certain object though, running his hands over the soft fabric of the bright blue shirt.

“Brian?” He asked.

The brunette turned his head, looking at Justin questioningly, as he finished buttoning up his shirt. 

“This is mine.”

Brian blushed as he spotted the object Justin had his hands on. It was a long sleeved bright blue shirt, a shirt Justin had worn a lot in the day. He had forgotten he had the object in his closet. 

“Well…” Brian tried to explain, only succeeding in trailing off, at a loss for words.

“I can’t believe you kept this.” Justin said softly, pulling the shirt off the hanger. He slipped it over his head, turning around quickly as he heard Brian mumble something softly, not catching what the auburn-haired man had said.

“What was that?” Justin asked.

“Nothing.” Brian said quickly, walking towards the kitchen of the loft.

Justin followed Brian, picking up his discarding jeans and underwear from last night, slipping them on. 

“I heard you say something.” The blonde persisted.

Brian shook his head, pulling a beer out of the fridge, pulling the cap off and taking a long pull from it. 

“I had to have something to remember you by.” The brunette repeated his earlier statement, not looking Justin in the eyes.

Justin didn’t speak as he started at Brian. So Brian really did love him all along? He walked over the Brian, pulling the beer out of his hands. Setting it down on the counter, he wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck, placing a soft kiss on Brian’s lips.

“I never stopped loving you either.”

Brian gave a little smile, letting Justin know he appreciated what was said without the words being said. 

“So you ready for Babylon?” Brian asked once again.

Justin nodded, “Babylon sounds good.”

* * *

“Two vodka tonics.” Brian yelled to the bartender over the thumpa-thumpa of the music that blasted through Babylon. He took a look around at the men, watching as they groped each other, their sweaty bodies molding together. His natural intention of course, was to look for a trick, none seemed to interest him though. He looked over at Justin. Except one. But Justin wasn’t exactly trick now, was he?

The bartender quickly pushed the drinks over Brian’s way and Brian handed one to Justin. The two smiled, downing their drinks rather quickly. It felt good to be with the blonde again, almost natural. 

“You want another?” Brian asked. 

Justin shook his head. “I feel like dancing.” He pulled Brian’s arm, leading the brunette towards the dance floor. 

Soon the two were lost in the music, their arms wrapped tightly around each other as they swayed to the music, not caring that it was a fast song. Brian ground his hips against the blonde’s, emitting a surprised moan from Justin.

“I wanna fuck you.” He whispered in Justin’s ear, grabbing his hand and starting to lead him towards the back room.

“My, my, don’t you two look comfy.” They were stopped by Emmett’s voice and Brian rolled his eyes, getting ready to tell Emmett to fuck off and mind his own goddamned business.

Justin spoke first though, “Yeah. We… well we made up.”

“I thought you hated his guts, Sweetie.” Brian almost laughed at the tone of Emmett’s voice and the words that were spoken, totally hypocritical. 

“I did.” Justin admitted, obviously a little tipsy. “But now I just wanna fuck him.”

Emmett raised an eyebrow, “Well I’ll let you two get to your fucking then.” He smiled in Justin’s direction. “Have fun.” A still slightly surprised note to his tone, not expecting Brian and Justin together so soon after Justin’s breakup with Chase, or even together at all for that matter. 

Brian grabbed Justin’s hand again, leading the blonde away from Emmett and towards the backroom. He didn’t really want to contemplate why they were together right now, for that matter. He had a clue why they were, and wanted to think it wasn’t pity on Justin’s part, but a part of him knew that some of it had to be. He closed his eyes, shaking those thoughts away. Less thinking and more fucking sounded like a better plan.

Once they entered the backroom, they turned the corner, looking for a spot to fuck, when suddenly Justin paused. Brian turned to see what was the matter when he caught sight at what Justin was staring at: Chase fucking some trick up the ass. **Great**.

“I thought you left.” Justin hissed before Brian could coax the blonde away from his ex lover. 

Chase turned his head immediately, looking at Justin. “I thought I’d find someone to top in Pittsburgh before I left.” He pulled himself out of the trick, zipping up his pants. “So I see you’ve got someone with you, too.”

Brian squeezed his eyes shut, trying to calm himself before he clocked Chase in the face. 

Justin didn’t answer Chase, just looked down at the floor. 

Brian grinded his teeth together, seething with anger. Now Justin wouldn’t even admit they were back together. He let go of Justin’s arm, looking at Justin angrily. He just **knew** something was going to happen. Justin **had** lied this morning in the shower. The only reason the blonde was with him **was** because the caner was back. He started to stalk away.

“Brian!” He heard Justin call. “Where are you going?” 

“Finding someone to fuck.” Brian glared at Justin. “Because obviously the only reason you’re fucking me is because of the c-.” Brian looked at Chase not finishing the sentence. He didn’t need Chase to have something to hold against him.

Justin looked up, “You know that’s not true.”

“Do I, Justin?” 

“That’s not the reason we’re together now.” Justin pleaded with Brian, his blue eyes starting to become shiny with tears.

Brian overlooked the tears, “I never said we were together.” He hissed as he stalked deeper into the backroom, and out the back door, effectively losing Justin.

Justin glared at Chase, holding his tears at bay, “Thanks, asshole.”

“I didn’t do anything.” Chase responded calmly. “But it’s good that he left anyway. I- well there’s another reason I stayed here.” Chase paused. “I’m fucking pissed at you, but I’m willing to let you make that up to me.”

“Fuck no.” Justin started stalking out of the backroom and towards the front door of Babylon with Chase on his heels the whole time. 

Surprisingly, the streets of Liberty Avenue were not very populated tonight, and Justin succeeded in walking faster than he could have if the streets were crowded.

“Justin!” Chase called following the blonde.

“Fuck off.” Justin spat, turning around to face his ex-lover. “Can’t you take a hint?”

“You know what? Fuck you!” Chase growled, pushing Justin. 

“What? Are you trying to start a fight now?” Justin looked at his ex incredulously 

“Maybe.” He pushed Justin again, a little harder this time, before Justin pushed him back, sending him flying to the ground.

Chase started laughing hysterically once he landed on the ground, reaching into his jacket pocket for something. He finally found what he was searching for, and Justin saw something gleam in the moonlight, before his ex pulled out a gun.

Justin took a step back. “Chase…”

“You know, I told myself I wouldn’t have to use this.” Chase’s voice was oddly calm. “But maybe things have changed.” He looked up at Justin. “I need you, Justin.”

“Chase… calm down.” He took a tentative step closer. “Just put the gun down.”

“Why?” Chase pointed the gun towards Justin.

Justin froze, afraid of what Chase might do. “What did you take tonight, Chase?”

“What does it matter?” Chase stared at the gun, watching as it wobbled in his hand a little before turning the gun, placing the shiny object in his own mouth. He placed his finger on the trigger.

Justin closed his eyes, waiting for the sound of the gunshot.


	14. This Time

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been VERY busy and I just got a new job... so you know how that is. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review! I'll try to update sooner next time.

* * *

Brian kicked a can lying on the ground, angrily. He _knew_ Justin wasn’t with him again because he wanted to be with him. Justin just felt fucking sorry for him. 

How the fuck could he let himself be so gullible as to believe such bullshit?

He sighed, turning down the alley where he had parked his jeep.

He barely registered the sound of a gunshot and a familiar voice screaming, before everything went black.

\- - - - -

He didn’t know how long he’d been sitting in the uncomfortably hard hospital chairs, refusing to talk to anyone around him except a doctor if he happened to see one around, seeing if they knew anything about Brian. How could he let this happen? It was all his fault. Chase had shot Brian because of him. This could’ve all been prevented… in so many ways.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, but must have only been a few hours, a doctor approached Justin.

“Are you Justin Kinney?”

Justin sat up immediately, looking at the doctor expectantly. Earlier, he had lied, and told the hospital he was related to Brian. He didn’t want to have to call anyone else. What would they think? Michael or even Lindsay would probably have killed him.

“Yeah. Is Brian okay?” 

“Yes. We removed the bullet. He’s currently still asleep, but he’s doing well. Would you like to see him?” The doctor looked over at Jusitn.

“Please.”

The doctor led Justin to a nearby room, and let Justin in, where he promptly left the blonde alone with the brunette. Justin immediately sat in the chair to the left of the bed, grasping Brian’s hand. 

The auburn-haired man, actually looked innocent for once, but didn’t most people when they were sleeping? That was, except for the incessant beeping, and all the machine’s he was hooked up too.

 

He jumped when he felt Brian’s hand move, and a groaning sound.

“Brian?”

Brian cracked open an eye, “Justin?” 

Justin started to get up, “Are you okay? Are you thirsty? I should probably get you something to drink-“

“Wait,” Brian croaked, licking his lips, noticing his throat was in fact dry. “What’s going on?”

Justin immediately let himself fall back into the chair. “You got shot… Chase shot you.”

“What?” Brian closed his eyes against the bright hospital light. His head already hurt enough, did they have to add pain by making the fucking hospital lights so bright? He sighed, trying to move his right arm, but grimacing in pain, finally noticing the giant bandage covering over half of his arm.

“It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have let it happen.”

Brian turned his head towards Justin, “Okay, first of all you don’t control people’s fucking actions Justin, and second, why the fuck did he shoot me?”

“I don’t know.” Justin sighed. “First he pointed the gun towards me, then towards himself, then you happened to be coming towards us from another direction, and he saw you and shot.” 

“Asshole.” Brian grimaced at the pain in his arm. “I better be able to use this arm normally.”

Justin cracked a smile, knowing exactly **how** Brian would want to use that arm. 

“The police fucking took him in, right?” Brian asked. “He deserves it, after shooting me in **this** arm.”

Justin frowned, “He ran off.”

“Great.” Brian sighed. “Will you get me a glass of water?”

“Yeah.” Justin walked out of the room, only to return a moment later with a cold bottle of water. “Here.” He handed Brian the water.

Brian took the water with his good hand, sipping at it slowly. “I can’t really remember much of tonight.”

“Well, we went to Babylon, ran into Chase, you got pissed at me, Chase went crazy… then you got shot.” 

“I hope somebody kills that fucker. If I can’t jerk off…”

“Hey, I learned to use my right arm again, didn’t I?” Justin spoke.

Brian nodded, “True.” 

“God, I’m glad you’re okay though.” Justin said, running his fingers along Brian’s face.

“Do I look like shit?” 

“Do you ever think of anything besides your appearance and sex?” Justin let out a chuckle.

“Not really.” Was Brian’s honest reply.

Justin laughed along with him, sitting by Brian’s side until the two became silent and eventually fell into an uncomfortable but much needed sleep.


	15. This Time

Justin unlocked the door to the loft, Brian’s duffle bag slung over his shoulder. He ignored Brian’s attempt to grab it, dodging Brian’s hands and running towards the bedroom, starting to put Brian’s clothes away.

“Would you like me to make you something to eat after this?”

Brian sighed, “I’m not fucking crippled, you know.”

Justin poked his head out from the bedroom, starting to make his way towards the brunette. He sat down next to Brian.

“I didn’t say you were.” Was Justin’s soft reply.

“Well, you’re sure as hell acting like it.” Brian replied, an annoyed look settling on his features.

“I know.” Justin sighed. “And I’m sorry. But… this is all my fault.” He put his head down, feigning interest on his clasped hands.

“Hey.” When Justin didn’t look up, Brian grabbed the blonde’s chin, forcing Justin to look him in the eyes. “How many fucking times do I have to tell you you do not control that fucking psycho’s actions?”

“I know. I know.” Justin took a deep breath, starting to gnaw at his lip nervously. “But, this all could’ve been prevented… if I never left here… if I…”

“Shut up.”

Justin looked up, surprised at Brian’s comment, “What?”

“I told you to shut up.” Brian replied angrily. “Do you really tell yourself this fucking bullshit?

Justin shrugged.

“Well stop.” Brian said. “Because it’s nothing more than bullshit. It’s not your fault the guy has issues and jealousy problems.” Brian cracked a smile. “I mean, who in the right mind wouldn’t be jealous of me?”

Justin let a small smile appear on his lips.

“I mean,” Brian moved closer until his lips were merely inches from Justin’s. “It’s not your fault you couldn’t resist me.”

“I guess not.” Justin closed the distance between them, capturing Brian’s lips in a passionate and intense kiss.

Brian pulled away after a moment, causing Justin to look at the brunette confused.

“I promised Mikey I’d meet him at the diner.” Brian lowered his voice a notch. “But we can finish this later.”

Justin looked concerned, “Don’t tell him what happened to your arm.”

“How many times do I have to tell you it’s not your fault?” Brian sighed. “But I won’t tell him anyway. Okay?”

Justin just nodded.

Brian sighed, giving Justin a quick kiss on the lips. “I’ll be back in a few hours.”

Justin nodded, “Don’t do anything to wear yourself out though. You still have to go away to get your cancer treated.”

“Okay, **mother**.” Brian replied, standing up and earning himself a smack on the ass. “I thought I told you we’d do that later.” Brian smirked.

“Feeling kinky?” Justin smiled.

Brian walked over to his bedroom, pulling off his current shirt and exchanging it with a long-sleeved one, effectively hiding the large bandage on his arm. “You’ll just have to find out later.”

“I can’t wait.”

“Well that’s too bad, isn’t it?” Brian walked over to Justin, giving him a kiss on the forehead before he started to head towards the door of his loft.

“Oh, Bri?” Justin spoke.

“Yeah?” Brian turned around.

“Let’s try to keep the fighting down to a minimum, okay? You have to know by now that with or without the cancer, I still want you.” Justin bit his bottom lip, looking up at Brian with large blue eyes.

Brian walked over to Justin, placing a reassuring kiss on the blonde’s lips. “I’ll try to keep my temper at bay.”

Justin smiled, “I’ll try to, too.”

\- - - - -

A loud banging at the loft door startled Justin from his thoughts. He sighed, setting the joint he was about to smoke down in the ashtray on the coffee table. He was hoping it was Brian, because frankly, he was getting pretty horny and extremely tired of waiting for the auburn-haired man to arrive home.

He stood up, padding over barefoot to the door and flinging it open. His eyes widened when he saw who was standing at the door.

Chase.

“Wh- uh…” Justin stumbled over his words, before finally managing to spit out. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“I wasn’t expecting to find **you** here.” Chase’s voice was tense and angry, sending chills down the blonde’s spine.

“I don’t know what the **fuck** you have planned in that sick mind of yours Chase, but you stay the hell away from Brian.” Justin snapped, knowing the brunette on the other side of the door was expecting to find Brian here. “I should call the fucking cops.”

“I wouldn’t advise even getting near the phone, Justin.” Chase reached into his leather jacket, pulling out the gun he had used on Brian a few nights ago.

Justin tensed up, raising his hands in defeat. “D-do you want something? You can have my money… take anything…”

“Actually,” Chase replied. “I came here to finish what I started the other night, but it appears that your worse half is nowhere to be found.” Chase sighed. 

“Touch him and I’ll-“

“You’ll what?” Chase cut the blonde off. “Slap me?”

“Fuck you.” Justin spat. “Just stay the fuck away from him.”

“So now you’re trying to tell a guy with a gun what to do, Justin? I wouldn’t say that’s very smart.” Chase clucked his tongue at Justin’s actions, pointing at Justin with the gun for emphasis on his words.

“Then will you please stay away from him?” Justin resorted in begging. “Please don’t hurt him.” Justin looked at Chase with pleading eyes, taking a deep and shaky breath. He could feel the beginnings of a panic attack coming on. If Chase hurt Brian badly… if he took Brian away from Justin, the blonde didn’t know what he’d do.

Justin took another deep breath, trying to keep the tears that were threatening to fall at bay. He was **not** going to cry in front of Chase.

“Well,” Chase glanced at his gun, looking rather bored. “Since Mr. Kinney seems to not be around, and I don’t want you calling the cops, you’re coming with me.”

“Wh-where are we going?” Justin stuttered, looking at Chase terrified.

“It doesn’t matter. Now keep your damn mouth shut and don’t ask any more questions.” He pointed his gun towards Justin, “Because I’m **sure** you wouldn’t want an encounter with my friend here.”

Justin shook his head.

“Good. Then come with me.” Chase growled, walking towards Justin until his mouth was merely inches from the blonde’s ear. “And make a peep, or try to escape, and you’ll be sorry.”

All Justin could do was nod, as he followed the crazy brunette out of Brian’s loft.


	16. This Time

Brian slid open the door to his loft, frowning. “Sunshine, how many times do I have to tell you to lock the door?” He spoke, slamming the door shut behind him. 

Hearing no answer, he figured Justin was either in the bedroom or bathroom. 

“Justin?” He entered the bedroom area. Still no answer.

He poked his head into the bathroom, no one was there. 

“Justin?” He tried again. Silence.

Confused, Brian entered the main part of the loft, heading towards the kitchen area. A small piece of paper that was not there before was stuck to the refrigerator. He squinted to read the small and barely legible writing that was scrawled on it.

_Tag! You’re It._

_-Chase_

“Fuck.” He cursed, ripping the tiny piece of paper off of the fridge. Had Chase taken Justin with him? 

Grabbing his coat, he hurriedly headed back out the door, and towards the Liberty Diner.

~*~

“Deb.” Debbie didn’t look up from the short blonde haired boy she was talking too. Ignoring Brian as he tried to get her to speak to him. “DEB!”

She turned around, hands on her hips, looking at Brian exasperated. “What do you want, asshole? Can’t you see I’m trying to have a conversation, here?” She snapped her gum.

“It’s Justin. “He practically growled. He grabbed her by her arm, dragging her to a secluded spot so he could talk to her more privately. “He’s been… kidnapped.”

Debbie looked at him incredulously, “And did the pope become king, too?”

“I’m serious, Deb.” Brian said, looking down at the ground. “It’s Chase. He, well, Chase and Justin broke up, and Justin and I got back together. Then Chase went crazy and shot me and he left this note,” He shoved the small piece of paper into Deb’s hand. “And now he’s got Justin.” He said everything in a rush, not taking a breath.

Finally, looking concerned, Deb spoke, “Whoa. Slow down. Let me get this straight. Chase has suddenly gone haywire?”

Brian rolled up the sleeve of his jacket and shirt, showing the bandage he had on his arm, “This is where he shot me.” 

“Shit.” Deb said. “Fuck. Why haven’t you called the police?”

Brian shrugged, trying to keep his emotions at bay. He was **not** going to panic. 

Debbie looked down at the note, studying it closely. “And I thought the boy was so fucking sweet. What kind of a person leaves a note that says ‘Tag! You’re It’?” Debbie spoke, anger obvious in her tone of voice. “What the hell does that mean, anyway?”

“Well he did shoot me…” Brian spoke. “And since I was involved in the breakup, I’d say he’s trying to kill me.” 

“Fuck.” She cursed. “I hope Sunshine’s okay.” She started to walk towards the back of the diner. “I’m going to call the police.” She spoke, noticing how shaken up Brian was. “You take a seat, okay honey?”

He nodded, in too much of a daze to even disagree with her one bit. He was kind of dizzy anyway…

~*~

It seemed questions were being asked of him from all directions. A tall black man and a short Japanese man were trying to speak to him at the same time. It was giving Brian a headache. He just fucking wanted Justin back, not a damn interrogation.

“How well did you know Chase?” The black man spoke.

“Not well.” Brian replied.

“Did you know his last name?” The Japanese man asked.

“No.”

“What about his height? Can you estimate that?” 

Brian sighed, “Around 5’7.” 

“And his weight?” The black man asked. 

“Around 160.” Brian looked up at the men, motioning to Debbie. “Can you please ask her little questions like that. If there’s anything really important… I guess it’s okay to ask me.” 

The black man looked at him for a moment before whispering something to the Japanese man and motioning him over to Debbie.

“So this is the note you found when you came back to your place?” 

“Yes.”

“Around what time would you say you arrived home?” 

“Around 8:00.” 

“And what time did you leave?”

“Around 5.”

“Tell me exactly what happened when you arrived home.” The black man jotted something down on the pad of paper he was holding before looking up at Brian.

“I came home and the door was unlocked so I called for Justin, there was no answer. I looked around my loft, he wasn’t there. I figured he went somewhere so I headed to the kitchen and that’s where I found the note. Then I headed here.” Brian spoke.

“Okay.” The man said. “We’re going to need you to give us a hand writing sample and an official statement. Other than that, we can’t officially open the case for 24 hours, so you’re going to have to wait. “

“24 hours?!” Brian jumped up from his seated position. “Why 24 fucking hours?!” 

“Please calm down, Mr. Kinney.” The man spoke. “No one can be reported officially missing for 24 hours. That’s the law.” The man said. “Also, you should have reported this Chase shooting you earlier. You’re going to have to make a statement on that too. We’ll see what we can do.” The man handed Brian three sheets of paper, showing him which paper was used for what. “I’ll ask Tim,” He motioned to the Japanese man. “If he has any further questions. Write down your cell phone number if we have any for you,” He handed Brian his card. “And if you think of anything else, call me. I’m Ken Monroe.” 

Brian nodded, watching as Ken walked over pulling Tim aside and speaking to him. 

He couldn’t believe this was happening, this was getting too fucking much out of hand.

~*~

Justin sat with is legs drawn close to him, staring out the window of the car Chase had put him in, as they traveled to who knows where. He just knew they weren’t in Pittsburgh anymore. In all the time he had known Chase, the man had **never** acted this crazy. Yes, he had broken up with Chase, but why did the man have to go psycho because of it?

“Where are we?” Justin spoke up, hesitantly.

“Did I ask you to speak?”

Justin shut his mouth, obeying the brunette as the car zoomed down a freeway. He **had** to get out of here somehow.


	17. This Time

AN: Sorry it took so long to update. But, I'm gonna have to bribe you. *sigh* I promise chapters will come faster this time... but the more reviews the faster the chaper! *laughs evilly* I'm such a review whore.

Enjoy!

* * *

Justin sat on the lumpy hotel bed, his legs drawn up near his chest. His arms were wrapped around them. 

Chase paced the room anxiously, peeking behind the heavy curtains every so often as if he was looking for someone. 

“Your fucking boyfriend has the cops looking for me now.” He threw the newspaper on the bed in front of Justin, pointing to a picture of himself on the front page. “I’m fucking called a kidnapper.” He glared at Justin.

Justin seemed to cave farther into himself, leaning back so he was closer to the headboard. “I-I’m sorry.” He slightly stumbled over his words, looking up at Chase cautiously.

“Sorry?” Chase snapped. “You’re **fucking** sorry?” 

“Did I say something wrong?” Justin asked. “If I did… I’m sorry.” Justin looked up slowly, almost as if he were scared. “W-why are you doing this, Chase? I thought you loved me.”

“Yeah, well,” Chase paused, turning so Justin could see his face. “I thought you loved me too, but you’d rather choose a fucking slut over me. Someone who sleeps with half of fucking Pittsburgh! And you say he loves you? You’re fucking kidding yourself, Justin!” 

Justin would have fought back, had this been a normal situation, but seeing the situation he was in, he didn’t answer. He let his ex-boyfriend rave on.

“So why the fuck are you with him?” 

Justin shrugged, looking down at his feet.

“Really, Justin? Why? Why are you? I want to know.” Chase asked, sitting down in front of Justin on the bed.

“I love him.” He mumbled.

“Love?” Chase forced a laugh. “That’s not fucking love, Justin! That’s sex!” 

“And you would know this **how**?” Justin snapped, not actually meaning too, but getting sick of Chase’s attitude. 

“You’re fucking yelling at me now? Did you forget I have a gun?” 

“I’m sorry.” Justin looked down, hoping he looked serious. 

“You better be.”

~*~

Brian ran his hand through his hair, anxiously glancing at the phone every few minutes as if willing it to ring. He glanced down at the computer screen, the document he had open was blank, where it should have been filled with information on the new account. He couldn’t concentrate. Fucking Chase.

He sighed, glancing at the phone yet again. When it actually rang this time, the brunette jumped, grabbing for it and almost dropping it in the process.

“Hello?” 

“Hey.” Michael spoke from the other end of the line. “I heard what happened. I also heard you’re back with Justin and wow…”

Brian tried to hide his disappointment, “Yeah, well.” Brian didn’t say anything else, letting his words hang in the air. He knew it had only been 48 hours since Justin had been officially reported missing, but he stilled wished the blonde would just appear out of nowhere and come back to him. Or, the police would find him.

“Brian?” Michael asked when the brunette didn’t speak.

“Oh, Mikey, I’m trying to work on an account right now. Can I call you back later?” Brian tried to make his voice sound indifferent, hoping he was successful.

“Yeah, but-“

Brian didn’t let his best friend finish that sentence, hanging up the phone before Michael could get another word in edgewise. He didn’t want to have to talk about Justin, and he had a feeling Michael **would** be bringing the blonde up. Michael just didn’t know when to **not** talk about things sometimes.

Brian sighed, closing the blank document on his computer, and shutting the machine down. He couldn’t work right now. Hell, he couldn’t even **think**. This was fucking ridiculous.

~*~

Brian wouldn’t admit he’d been counting, but it officially took two weeks and four days before he got a call from the police. They had a lead on Justin. When Brian heard this, he had to refrain from doing something stupid such as jumping for joy or crying. He always told Justin not to be some little faggot, well, neither was he.

Though, a lead was good, it didn’t mean they had an exact pinpoint to where Chase was hiding the blond. Brian prayed to god that **when** they found Justin, they’d find Chase too and fucking kill him or something. If it were him, he would do something more brutal to the brunette, but since it wasn’t, there was nothing he could do but wait. Fucking, wait. He hated that word. He was never one for waiting when it came to anything. Now, he had to wait to see if they could bring Justin back to him, and ‘hopefully alive’ one cop had told him. He wished he could’ve leaped through the phone and decked the man in the face for saying that. 

Brian sighed, closing his eyes as he leaned back against the pillows on his bed. He wanted to sleep. Actually, he’d been doing a lot of that lately. Sleeping, like some depressed faggot. But, he was one, wasn’t he? He sighed, trying to cleanse his mind of his rambling thoughts as he let himself drift off into a restless sleep.

~*~

“We’re fucking everywhere, the newspapers! And they know we’re in Atlanta!” Chase fumed, turning to glare at Justin.

The blonde had lost some weight since they left, not eating or doing much of anything. Not doing much of anything either. He tried to sleep most of the time, that when, when he dreamt, he’d be in a better reality then the one he was currently in.

He didn’t say anything to Chase.

“Did you hear me?” Chase barked.

Justin sighed, “Yeah. Well, why don’t you let me go then?”

“Because you’ll fucking tell them everything!”

“From someone who claims to love me-“

Chase cut the blond off, “Are you trying to start something?”

“I don’t really care anymore.” Justin stuck his chin out defiantly. “If you really love me, and I believe there’s an ounce of there somewhere within you, you wouldn’t hurt me.” 

Chase glared at Justin, “Do you want to fucking bet?”

Justin shrugged, turning his head away. 

Chase grinned to himself, sitting down next to Justin on the bed. He slowly leaned over Justin, “I’ll show you who’s in charge here.” The brunette whispered in his ear.

Justin shuddered, knowing something bad was about to happen.

Chase grabbed both of Justin’s arms, pinning them above his head, and since Justin was pretty weak at this point, Chase had the upper hand. Looking over to the side of the bed, he switched it so he was holding Justin’s wrists with both hands as he grabbed the rope, tying Justin down.

“Chase, stop.” Justin started to beg.

“Shut up.” Chase commanded, starting to undo Justin’s shirt and pants, ripping the objects off of Justin quickly. Justin closed his eyes, wishing he had some kind of drug to put him to sleep or something, because he had a good idea what was about to come.

Sure enough, Chase flipped the blond over, undoing his own pants as he roughly shoved his cock into Justin’s tight hole, no condom, no lube. Justin screamed and Chase hit him.

Unwillingly, tears slipped out of Justin’s eyes as the brunette started to roughly rock within the blonde, and Justin could have sworn he was being ripped in half. That’s what it felt like, at least.

“Chase, please stop.” Justin begged.

“Shut up, or we’ll have to do this more than once.”

Justin shut up immediately at that, wishing that someone would come in and rescue him. But, no one did, and he endured the pain for awhile, before he slowly slipped into unconsciousness.


	18. This Time

He never thought he’d actually be happy to be alone in an unknown city, on an unknown street, in an unknown state, alone, cold, wet, and naked. But he was. Chase, apparently disgusted by what he’d done to Justin let the blond go. After Chase had raped Justin, and Justin had woken up from unconsciousness, Chase and Justin had stared at each other for what seemed like hours, but must have been only a few minutes, when Chase’s eyes had started to brim with tears. He had told Justin he was free to go. Just to leave. Justin had never been happier in his life.

He didn’t care at the moment he was running across a street naked. He just had to get to the police station. He had to get home to Brian. He ignored his sore muscles, and his aching, bruised, and bleeding anus. Surprised, as he found a police station not too far from where the hotel he and Chase had been in. How stupid can someone be? 

He barged through the police headquarter door’s, ignoring the stares of people as they watched him run through the doors naked, and **now** crying. He was going home!

~*~

The phone ringing awoke the brunette, and he reached over his bedside table, trying to turn off his alarm, expecting that was what was making the annoying noise. When he pressed the ‘sleep’ button and the noise persisted, Brian blinked, starting to come out of his sleep-induced stupor, realizing it was the phone that was ringing.

“What?” He barked into the phone, annoyed, figuring it was Michael or Debbie or someone else. He was really on edge these days, what with Justin being missing.

“They found Justin!” 

He sat up in bed at these words, fully awake now at the sound of Jennifer Taylor’s voice coming from the other end of the line. 

“What? Where? When? How?” Brian’s mind was racing with questions, and he rushed out a few of the most prominent ones.

“He was down south. They found him a few hours ago.” He voice got quiet again, almost a little shaky as she said: “They said he stumbled into the police station naked and bruised. He was raped.” The last sentence came in almost a whisper, and Brian jumped out of bed.

“WHAT?” He was angry now. So very angry. He could only guess who had raped Justin and if Brian ever found that motherfucker, he was going to pay. 

He heard Jennifer clear her throat from the other end of the line, “But they found him. He should be arriving at the police station by us soon. I thought I’d call you so we can meet there. I’m just going to drop Molly off at a friends house then I’ll meet you there.” 

“Okay.” Brian replied, hanging up the phone. And for once in his life, as he ruffled through his closet, he didn’t pay much attention to what he was throwing on. He just threw on a random barely-matching outfit, grabbing the keys to his convertible, his wallet, and he was out the door in a flash, heading towards the local police station.

~*~

Surprisingly, Jennifer beat Brian to the police station. Molly’s friend must have only lived a few doors down. That, and she was coming from the opposite direction from Brian, and the brunette had been caught in a bit of traffic on the way down. In a frenzy, he had almost ran three red lights just to get there.

Carl was there sitting by Jennifer when Brian arrived, he rushed over to the two.

“Where’s Justin?” He asked, his voice coming out rushed and breathless.

“He just got in. He should be here in a few minutes.” Carl looked up at Brain. “Why don’t you sit down? Let me get you a cup of coffee.”

“No, thanks.” Brian was wringing his hands together nervously. 

The front door of the police station opening and a few police, and Justin wearing what looked to be scrubs, wrapped in a blanket walked through the doors. 

“We have to take him to the hospital for observation. We just stopped here first because of family.” Was the only thing Brian heard one policeman mumbled before he was on Justin, hugging the blond tightly to him. 

“Fuck, Justin. Are you okay?” 

Jennifer was also on the blond within a matter of seconds, and Brian had an odd thought that this was the first group hug he had even been involved in.

“I’m fine.” Justin’s voice was weak, and he let a tear slip out.

“Don’t cry.” Brian pleaded once he saw the blonde’s tear. He caught it with his thumb, kissing Justin’s eyelids. “Everything will be alright, you hear me?”

Justin nodded, trying to smile, but failing pathetically. He was very happy to be home… but after what had happened, who could blame the guy for not smiling? 

Carl walked up to the group, “They say we have to take you to the hospital.” He pointed to Justin. “For observation.” He looked over at Jennifer and Brian. “If you want, you can come with us.”

The two nodded, Brian gently taking Justin by the arm as the three followed Horvath and another cop out the door and towards a cop car.

“Are you hurt?” Brian whispered, as they slipped into Horvath’s car. 

Justin shrugged, “I don’t know.”

“Motherfucker.” Brian hissed, taking a deep breath. If he ever got his hands on Chase…

“But, I’m fine.” Justin silenced Brian’s malicious thoughts. Brian pulled the blond in a hug, burying his face in Justin’s mop of hair, inhaling the scent that was purely Justin. He didn’t know what’d he do if he ever lost Justin. He was so fucking glad he had Justin back. 

Head still buried in Justin’s hair, Brian let a tear fall from his eye. He hoped no one noticed it.


End file.
